Better Together
by lauryne1225
Summary: Un an passe après la conquête de Londres des jumeaux. Une nouvelle mission est confiée au cadet Frye. Pourtant, une altercation avec une jeune femme remit en cause toute cette mission Et peut-être bien toute sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà donc une nouvelle histoire qui m'inspire grandement, oui encore sur Syndicates, oui j'en ai deux autres avant. Mais je fait ce que je veux è-é.

Bref comme cette fiction est déjà pas mal avancée elle sortira plus souvent que les autres :P.

* * *

1869

Encore un carton. Jacob lâcha le dernier emballage sur la table installée au milieu de la pièce. Il essuya son front avec le revers de sa main pour enlever les quelques gouttes de sueur. Il l'ouvrit et constata que c'était en de nouveau un tas de papiers.

-C'était le dernier ! S'écria une voix derrière.

Jacob se retourna et constata que sa sœur arrivait, une autre caisse dans les mains. Elle le posa à son tour sur la table avant de dévoiler l'intérieur. Quelques livres que Jacob ne lira probablement jamais. Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui fit un large sourire comme elle le fait si peu souvent.

-Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tu vas vivre seul maintenant.

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi. Rigola-t-il.

Sans prévenir, la brune vint étreindre son frère. Surpris, Jacob resserra l'étreinte. C'était tellement rare que les jumeaux expriment réellement leur affection l'un à l'autre. Evie relâcha son cadet et détourna le regard pour ne pas montrer son émotion. Elle avait toujours vécu avec son idiot de frère et s'en séparer est un coup dur pour elle.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Henry au train, je te laisse finir ton emménagement.

Il raccompagna sa jumelle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois seul, Jacob balaya du regard son petit appartement. Il attrapa une pile de linge posé sur le canapé et alla la ranger dans sa chambre. Une fois les vêtements posés dans l'armoire, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il observa la rue où passait toute sorte de personne : noble, enfant, marchand… Il était content. Il était indépendant et n'aurait plus à avoir sa tendre et chère sœur sur le dos.

* * *

Jacob avança lentement sur le toit. Accroupi, il observait la rue en bas. Elle était sombre et crasseuse, et dedans déambulait un homme habillé d'une simple veste noir bien trop grande pour le petit homme qu'il est. Il marchait en regardant partout d'un pas nerveux et il avait raison. Frye le suivait depuis un moment déjà, attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer.

L'homme finit enfin par se trouver dans une rue encore plus sombre que la précédente. L'Assassin rabattit sa capuche afin de dissimuler son identité. Encore quelque pas et il se laissa tomber dans la rue, atterrissant sur ses pieds avec la souplesse d'un chat. La cible se retourna précipitamment, le souffle court, il tenta de s'enfuir mais Jacob bien plus rapide lui attrapa le poignet. Il le tira vers lui avant de le plaquer contre un des murs poisseux de l'artère. Lame sous le menton, l'homme tentait de se débattre. Jacob le reprit par le col de sa veste et le plaqua de nouveau sur le mur.

-Mr. Lewis, vous allez être sympathique et coopérer si vous ne voulez pas y passer. Dit Jacob d'une voix grave et imposante.

Mr. Lewis essaya de frapper l'Assassin au genou, mais ce dernier lui marcha sur le pied pour l'en empêcher. Il rapprocha dangereusement son arme de la gorge de la cible. Il tourna la tête pour échapper à cet horrible destin.

-Qui est votre supérieur ?

La lame commença à couper la chair de Mr. Lewis. Il lâcha une plainte de douleur.

-Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Je vous dirais tout ! S'écria-t-il.

Le brun retira l'arme de sa gorge et laissa retomber la pression qu'il exercé sur le corps du Templiers pour le maintenir en place.

-C'est Collin Grant ! Je travaille pour lui !

-Où est-il ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

Il lui décocha un coup-de-poing dont il se souviendrait. Le sang coula du nez de l'homme.

-Je vais répéter. Où est-il ?

Il resta muet. Jacob s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau quand une voix retentit dans la ruelle.

-Ça suffit maintenant Mr. Frye !

Le susnommé tourna la tête pour découvrir une silhouette s'approchant à grand pas le bras tendu, pistolet en main.

-Relâchez cet homme, je vous prie.

Jacob scruta la silhouette, une voix féminine s'en dégageait et les formes de celle-ci ne posaient aucun doute sur le genre de la personne. Mais l'avait-il déjà vue ? Elle semblait le connaitre.

-Vous êtes bien gentille Miss, mais lassez moi faire mon travail, vous voulez ?

-Vous avez soutiré tout ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Jacob s'apprêta à répondre, mais elle le coupa.

\- Relâchez-le ou je tire.

La victime, elle, restait muette, pétrifiée par la peur. Face à la menace Jacob fut obligé de le laisser. L'homme glissa le long du mur et partit en remerciant la femme. Une fois Mr. Lewis loin d'eux, l'Assassin s'approcha furieux de la femme.

-Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, rigola-t-elle.

Et elle fit demi-tour, passant dans la lumière, elle laissa découvrir une femme aux cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon gris, des bottes lui remontant jusqu'au mollet, une chemise blanche et d'une veste sans manche s'attachant comme un corset marquant ses formes. Il commença à la poursuivre, mais un détail l'interpela. Un pendentif était accroché à sa ceinture. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le symbole, une croix rouge sang, l'emblème des Templiers.

En rogne, il lui courut après, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il la chercha pendant dix encore en vain. Il se décida donc à rentrer.

* * *

-Tu as laissé Mr. Lewis s'échapper ?

Jacob détourna le regard. L'émotion de l'emménagement du garçon avait bien vite disparu du visage de sa sœur. Elle tournait en rond dans le train, ruminant les paroles de son frère. Henry assis sur une chaise observait sa fiancée qui remontait les bretelles du cadet.

-Comment as-tu pu ?

-Elle était armée.

-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée si c'était une Templière.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué le pendentif avant qu'elle ne parte. Expliqua le brun.

La jumelle s'assit mis sa tête entre ses mains.

-En tout cas, tu as échoué…

-Pas encore. Il se leva. Mr. Lewis est le patron d'une imprimerie, non ? Je vais m'introduire dans son bureau pour trouver des informations sur ce Collin.

Evie fit un signe de la main en roulant des yeux signifiant : « Fait ce que tu veux. »

Remonté à bloc, l'Assassin sorti du wagon et partie pour le bureau de Mr. Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce nouveau chapitre sort juste après le poste du premier car je ne sais pas exactement quand j'aurai pu le posté et vu qu'il est un peu plus court ^^

* * *

S'infiltrer dans un bureau n'est pas une tâche compliquée pour Frye, après tout, il avait tué le Maitre des Templiers, Crawford Starrick, et libéré Londres. Alors ça n'allait pas être une petite Templière qui allait le faire échouer dans sa mission ! Il rentra donc dans l'imprimerie de Mr. Lewis. Il faisait encore jour, il devait donc faire attention. Il grimpa vers une fenêtre et par chance, il se retrouva dans le bureau.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau au milieu de la pièce. Il lut les noms sur les dossiers. C'était cet homme qui s'occupait de faire imprimer les lettres envoyées au Templiers aux quatre coins du monde, le tuer mettrais une sacrée épine dans le pied des Templiers. Mais avant il devait trouver qui les écrivais. Et parmi la paperasse imposante disposée en pile, il finit par trouver. Il commença à feuilleter le dossier.

Il trouva un courrier des plus intéressants. Il traitait du choix du prochain Grand Maitre de la confrérie anglaise. Jacob pris soin de plier la feuille pour la consulter plus tard. Il continua de chercher lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers le bureau. Il se cacha derrière une armoire et attendit que la personne rentre.

La porte s'ouvrit et de là où il était, il put constater que l'étranger fouillait le bureau tout comme l'Assassin auparavant. Il tourna la tête et reconnu facilement la tenue. C'était celle de la femme de ce matin. Jacob sortit de sa cachette et marcha vers elle.

-Je ne savais pas que les Templiers se volaient entre eux. Dit-il malicieusement.

Surprise, elle se retourna. Jacob put mieux cerner son visage. Elle avait des yeux vert émeraude, un visage fin et une peau bien matte pour une Anglaise. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer.

-Mr. Frye, que faites-vous là ?

-La même chose que vous, je viens récupérer des papiers.

La Templière fit comme si de rien était et se remit à fouiller les dossiers. Amusé, Jacob s'assit sur une chaise et l'observa, elle lui faisait penser à sa sœur. Il finit par reprendre le dossier qu'il avait tout à l'heure.

-Je peux savoir d'où vous tenez mon nom ? Demanda le brun.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez passez inaperçu dans Londres.

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Jacob avait su faire parler de lui dans toute la ville. Il avait sa petite réputation surtout en tant que chef des Rooks. Il mit enfin la main sur l'adresse d'une usine appartenant à Grant, il plia le papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

-Que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Jacob.

-En quoi cela vous concerne ?

-On est tous les deux dans une pièce de moins de dix mètres carrés à chercher manifestement des choses assez similaires. J'ai le droit d'avoir quelques infos sur vous ?

La brune roula des yeux.

-Je m'appelle Rachel Jackson.

-C'est américain non ?

-En effet, mon père est américain, vous êtes satisfait ?

De nouveaux pas retentirent dans le couloir. Jacob se tourna vers Rachel.

-Un autre de vos amis Templiers ?

Elle leva la tête vers la porte, lâcha un juron et entraina Jacob avec elle derrière l'armoire où il était.

Cette fois, ce fut Mr. Lewis qui rentra. Il semblait nerveux, surement à cause de l'interaction de ce matin. L'Assassin se prépara à attaquer, il devait le tuer et c'était le meilleur moment pour. Jackson attrapa son poignet et le regard d'un air sévère pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas y aller.

-Laissez-moi faire mon boulot. Chuchota-t-il.

Il retira son poignet de la main de la femme et sauta sur le Templier. Surpris, il voulut crier, mais Jacob lui brisa la mâchoire avec un poing américain. Il finit par lui trancher la jugulaire, mettant fin à ses souffrances et sa vie par la même occasion.

-Idiot ! Comment va-t-on avoir des informations maintenant ?! S'écria Rachel

-Je suis un Assassin moi. Fallait me tuer avant quand vous en aviez l'occasion.

Il essuya sa lame avec un mouchoir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Et il sauta pour rejoindre la rue et commença à prendre le chemin pour rentrer au train.

* * *

Jacob était assis sur une caisse dans la petite cours du repaire de ses Rooks. Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau et le brun était concentré sur sa tâche qui était d'affuté la lame de son gantelet. La veille au soir, Evie avait été ravie des informations sur les peut-être futur Maitre Templier possibles. Elle avait commencé avec Henry à chercher des informations sur eux.

Une silhouette attira son attention. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et constata que la personne semblait un peu perdue. Jacob finit par reporter toute son attention sur cette présence et il reconnut rapidement Rachel Jackson. Cette dernière ayant aperçu l'homme s'approcha à grand pas. Elle finit sa marche devant l'Assassin.

-Bonjour Miss Jackson. Sourit Jacob.

-J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose. Dit-elle sans même répondre.

Il leva les yeux sur elle et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je voudrais vous proposer une alliance entre nous.

Il fut surpris par cette proposition, Rachel s'expliqua.

-Je sais que vous traqué Collin Grant, et voyez-vous, moi aussi. Alors je pensais qu'à deux cela irait plus vite.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez le tuer ? C'est un Templier, comme vous.

-C'est compliqué, mais acceptez-vous ?

Il réfléchit un instant puis reprit.

-Tous les Templiers qui se sont alliés à moi sont morts de ma lame. Dit-il avec un air faussement innocent.

-J'en prends le risque. Répond-elle avec assurance.

Elle lui tendit la main, souriant, il lui prit et ainsi, ils officialisaient leur petite alliance de quelques jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob était endormi profondément. Sa petite chambre était peu meublée, une simple armoire et un lit. Un tapis gris tapissait le parquet et des rideaux de la même couleur ornait la fenêtre. Les rayons de lumière vinrent lui chatouiller les joues. Il ouvrit un œil et fronça les sourcils.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa se demandant qui cela pouvait être. On refrappa. Il souffla et se leva, sa couverture enroulée autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Il entrouvrit la porte et remarqua avec étonnement la présence de sa sœur.

-Décidément, si je n'étais pas venu, tu serais toujours en train dormir.

Il soupira.

-Comment tu es rentrée ?

-Tu m'as donné le double de tes clés. Répondit-elle lesdites clés au bout des doigts.

Jacob referma la porte et alla enfiler des vêtements. Il ressortit et commença à boire un thé, sa sœur attendant patiemment qu'il finisse. Elle savait son frère un peu plus mature ces derniers temps, mais elle savait qu'il ne changeait pas au fond. Il continuait à venir l'embêter quand l'envie l'en prenait ce qui n'était pas de l'envie de sa jumelle.

-Bon, pourquoi tu es venu ? Demanda Jacob en finissant sa tasse.

-On a quelques petites choses à voir avec la Reine et je tenais à être à l'heure, pour une fois.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il innocemment.

Elle roula des yeux et le brun reprit.

-Mais ça sera sans moi !

-Comment ça ?!

-J'ai un travail à finir.

-Sûr ?

-Collin Grant.

Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et commença à mettre sa lame secrète au poignet. Il attrapa ensuite manteau.

-D'ailleurs, je dois y aller !

-Jacob !

-Tu as les clés, tu refermas !

* * *

Le brun était assis à la table d'un bar, la tête appuyée sur sa paume et de l'autre main, il buvait une pinte. Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Rachel Jackson qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le pub à onze heures pile. Or, il était déjà la demi-heure.

Mais enfin, une jeune femme rentra, faisant tourner les regards. Sa taille fine mais robuste et sa prestance étaient à tomber. À sa vue, Jacob se mit sourire en relevant la tête. Elle regarda de part et d'autre et aperçut enfin le jeune homme. Elle passa entre les tables évitant les ivrognes qui l'abordaient sans gênes. Elle s'installa en face de Frye.

-Vous savez bien choisir vos lieux de rendez-vous. Ironisa le brun.

-Je connais le patron, il me procure régulièrement des informations.

-Intéressant.

-Cesse de bavardage Mr Frye, je sais que vous avez des informations sur Grant.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'Assassin et planta son regard émeraude dans celui légèrement chocolaté de son interlocuteur.

-Il a une usine au Nord de Londres.

Rachel se leva et déposa quelques pièces sur la table. Elle sourit au gérant puis retourna son attention au brun.

-Alors allons-y.

* * *

L'usine était géante, surement l'une des plus grandes de Londres. Des enfants entraient et sortaient sans arrêt, des hommes vêtus de rouges criaient d'accélérer la cadence de fabrication tandis que d'autre rigolais devant une pinte, un jeu de cartes sur la table.

Rachel et Jacob étaient tapis dans l'ombre, à observer. Capuche rabattue, le jeune homme testait sa lame. Un moment déjà qu'ils attendaient.

-Et pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas dans son bureau plutôt que d'attendre ici ? Demanda le brun fatigué d'attendre.

-Je ne veux pas le tuer ici, mais chez lui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que le coin est trop sécurisé et j'ai quelques petites choses à récupérer.

Jacob trouvait stupide cette façon d'agir, après tout lui aussi était un Templier rien ne l'empêchait de lui parler. Il trouvait ça étrange, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

Une carriole se gara devant le grand bâtiment. Les deux se tournèrent près à voir qui en sortait. Mais c'est finalement quelqu'un qui y entra. Une jeune femme blonde aux formes grossières et à la robe dévoilant largement sa forte poitrine. Rachel scrutait attentivement la femme pour la reconnaitre plus tard tandis que Jacob faisait la moue.

-Il n'a pas très bon goût ce Collin. Commenta-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Fit-elle avec un air ahuri.

-Voyons Rachel, c'est évident que c'est une femme de joie. Répondit-il sourire aux lèvres, sourcils levés.

Elle roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la voiture. Elle sortit doucement de l'obscurité, suivit de près par son acolyte. Ils suivirent la calèche qui allait à une allure lente. Lorsque celle-ci tourna vers le bordel de Whitechapel, ils montèrent sur un toit pour observer la situation. La prostituée descendit de la calèche et rentra dans les rues mal famées du coin. Puis le cocher claqua ses rennes et les chevaux repartirent.

Rachel descendit le long d'une gouttière et mit enfin pied au sol. Elle chercha Jacob du regard, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta, se retourna et vu le sourire gamin de l'Assassin.

-Ne refaites jamais ça ! Grogna-t-elle.

Il leva les mains en fermant les yeux.

-On doit obtenir des informations de cette femme. Mais c'est trop risqué d'y aller comme ça.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire croire que vous travaillez ici.

-Ça ne va pas ?!

Il rigola à sa réaction.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire le client.

Jacob sentit ses joues rougir, il se retourna et afficha des yeux grands ouverts et une bouche entrouverte. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de jouer, était le jeu de l'homme en manque. Les bras croisés, la jeune américaine attendait la réponse. Pas peu fière de sa répartie, elle avait hâte de voir l'Assassin aller draguer une prostituée.

-Eh bien ? Sourit-elle.

Les sourcils froncés, Jacob retira sa capuche et sorti son haut-de-forme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la femme de la carriole. Il arbora un sourire craquant, qui pour autant ne fit pas lever le regard de la jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement. Il roula des yeux et retourna à sa « proie ».

-Hum… Excusez-moi.

Elle daigna regarder le jeune l'observa et, le trouvant surement à son goût, se fit de suite plus aguicheuse.

-Je peux vous aider petit gars ?

-En effet.

Il la plaqua contre un mur et rapprocha son visage de celui de la femme. Il sentait son haleine qui indiquait qu'elle était loin d'être sobre. Il balada ses doigts dans son dos et commença à lui poser des questions.

-Je voudrais savoir où habite Mr Grant.

-Je ne m'y suis jamais rendu, cet homme ne rentre jamais chez lui, vous savez, c'est un homme d'affaires.

Elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune Assassin.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista-t-il.

Elle répondit positivement. Jacob relâcha son emprise et parti avec la même mine dégoutée qu'à l'allée. La prostituée resta bouche-bée et lui gueula des insultes derrière lui. Il rejoignit Rachel et l'attrapa par le bras pour rapidement sortir du bordel.

Une fois revenu à la lumière du soleil, ils marchèrent de nouveaux vers l'usine.

-Alors ? Demanda Rachel.

-Rien, elle n'en sait rien. Répondit Jacob encore dégouté.

-Retour au point de départ. Commenta Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Plus d'une semaine qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et tout s'annonçait plutôt bien. Ils remontaient rapidement les pistes et tout allait vite prendre fin. Pourtant, Jacob se plaisait à penser que ça ne finirait pas tout de suite. En général, ses collaborations finissaient par sa lame dans la gorge de son associé, mais là, c'était différent. Il appréciait la voir réfléchir et lui expliquer leur prochaine infiltration, sa voix était douce et envoutante. Et au contraire d'Evie, absolument pas soporifique.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait, mais elle lui plaisait, c'était un fait. Mais c'était une Templière. Et même s'il ferait tout pour lui laisser la vie sauve, jamais il ne pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle.

-Mr Frye ?

-Oui ?

-Pourriez-vous crocheter cette porte où ai-je besoin de vous jeter un seau d'eau à la figure. Dit Rachel en attendant devant la porte du bureau.

Il crocheta la serrure et ouvrit avant de vérifier si la pièce était vide. Ils devaient infiltrer le bureau qui était celui de Grant, récupérer des papiers, puis attendre l'arrivée à l'aube du Templier. Pour ça, Rachel avait voulu partir tôt le matin et attendre tout le reste du temps son arrivée pour ne pas le manquer.

-Les femmes d'abord. Sourit Jacob avec malice en ouvrant en grand.

-Trop de galanterie. Ironisa la femme.

Et la recherche commença. L'Assassin, ne sachant toujours pas ce dont elle avait besoin, se contenta de l'observer. C'était une femme assez grande avec des formes juste nécessaire. Ses hanches, finement dessinées, étaient ornées d'une ceinture, à laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de croix de couleur sanguine. Ses cheveux brun foncé, aujourd'hui attachés en un élégant chignon, se mariaient à la perfection avec son teint mate. Elle était plus qu'agréable à regarder.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda le brun.

-Vous venez de le faire. Répondit Rachel ailleurs.

Jacob ria faussement avant de reprendre.

-Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?

Rachel laissa tomber la feuille qu'elle tenait. Passant une main dans sa coiffure, elle souffla.

-Je cherche une feuille avec les noms des Templiers pouvant devenir le nouveau Grand-Maitre.

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Il connaissait ce papier, c'est lui qui l'a volé. Il s'assit sur le bureau et commença à jouer avec un couteau de lancé, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il arborait un large sourire.

-Et si je vous dis que je sais où est ce papier ?

Jackson fit volte-face, la joie visible sur son visage fit rire le garçon. Il posa le couteau et attendit la question qui titillait les lèvres de la Templière.

-Où est-il ?

-Chez moi, enfin chez ma sœur.

-Et vous pourriez le récupérer ?

Il sauta de la table pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

-Bien sûr. Dès demain.

La Templière lâcha un « Enfin ! », on aurait dit une enfant. La voir ainsi l'amusait, il la voyait à chaque fin de journée, excitée et ravie de leur victoire. Il attendit qu'elle se calme puis elle se retourna vers lui, les joues rosies et un grand sourire.

-Désolé, c'est que ça fait un moment que je cherche cette foutue lettre.

-Pas grave. Et si l'on sortait en attendant Grant ?

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent par là où ils étaient rentrés. Une fois dans la rue, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment assez haut où ils y grimpèrent. Une fois en haut, ils observèrent le Londres endormi. Ils avaient une belle vue, quelques lumières étaient encore allumées, seule la lune éclairait les rues vides et sombres. Il faisait frais et pour une fois, la fumée des usines avait dégagé le ciel. La brune s'assit sur le bord du toit, laissant ses pieds fendre l'air. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité de la ville. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa les étoiles.

-Vous avez toujours vécu à Londres ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tout en la rejoignant, il lui répondit.

-Non, avant je vivais à Crawley. Et vous ?

-Non plus, je suis née en Amérique puis je suis partie à Liverpool avec mon père et j'y ai grandi.

Ils restèrent muets à écouter le silence de cette si grande cité.

-J'aimerais tant vivre le restant de mes jours dans cette ville. Elle est si belle et il y a tant de choses à faire.

Un voile de nostalgie assombrit le visage de la jeune femme. Jacob se tourna vers elle, soucieux.

-Et pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas ?

-Je me suis rendue ici que pour l'affaire Grant. Après je retournerais à Liverpool…

Quelque chose dérangeait Jacob, une certaine tristesse lui serrait le cœur. Il détourna le regard, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle parte ? Ce ne serait pas la première personne à partir et surement loin d'être la dernière. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il voulait la revoir après tout ça.

-Et rien ne pourrait vous faire rester ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et pourquoi cela vous importune tant ? Répondit-elle, souriante.

Les deux bruns se fixèrent un instant. Jacob ne savait que répondre, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment. Inconsciemment, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Il posa son regard sur ses lèvres rosées qui arboraient toujours un agréable sourire. Il remonta, longeant son nez parfaitement dessiné, jusqu'à ses yeux vert émeraude. S'il avait pu, ils les auraient observés, jusqu'à si perdre, encore longtemps. Mais des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il fut surpris et pris de court par l'action de Rachel, mais il ne la repoussa pas.

La Templière recula d'un coup, il pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Je… Suis désolée…

Il ne chercha pas à lui répondre, posant sa main sur sa joue, il l'embrassa. Il laissa glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque, savourant l'instant.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser… Dit-il en s'écartant

-Déjà les tutoiements ? Rigola-t-elle.

-Au point où l'on en est. Répondit-il.

Des bruits retentirent dans une rue à côté, un hennissement et le bruit de quelqu'un qui met pied à terre. L'Assassin se leva et courut vers les bruits, toujours sur les toits. Suivi de la femme, il s'accroupit et observa la scène. Un homme, richement vêtu, sortit de la voiture.

-Je crois que c'est pour nous. Dit Jacob.

-Je pense aussi. Répondit-elle.

* * *

Vous me direz que je vais vite ? Eh bien je comprends, mais ce que je veux le plus développer dans cette fiction c'est la suite des évènements, et je ne pouvais pas rajouter comme ça Rachel sans avoir fait quelques chapitres sur leur rencontre etc… Enfin bref !

Est-ce que Jacob a fait une gaffe ou non ? Réussiront-ils à tuer Grant ?

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre… (Oui, ça fait mieux quand on dit épisode mais c'est une fiction donc bon)


	5. Chapter 5

Collin descendit de sa voiture, il portait une mine fatiguée, marquée par de gros cernes. Lissant sa moustache semblable à celle du défunt roi Albert, il scruta la rue. Seule l'obscurité y régnait, pas un chat ne rôdait. C'est donc entouré de deux gardes du corps qui le collaient, qu'il s'enfonça dans la ruelle.

Il grogna lorsqu'il marcha dans une flaque d'eau stagnante dont il ne voulait pas en savoir la composition. Il entendit des bruits sur les toits, il leva les yeux, mais rien. _Un chat surement_. Il continua et se trouva enfin en face de la porte de son bureau. Il inséra la clé, mais il se rendit compte que la serrure avait été forcée. Il se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la porte en grand, rien. Il rentra, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle il travaillait, mais un bruit de gargouillis lui fit faire volte-face. Ses deux gardes du corps étaient à terre, une flaque rouge s'étendant autour d'eux. Une ombre encapuchonnée l'observait, une étrange lame à son poignet. Laissant échapper un cri d'effroi, il courut vers le bureau pour s'y réfugier. Il tourna la poignée, mais pas moyen d'ouvrir. Secouant de toutes ses forces, elle s'ouvrit enfin, le surprenant, il tomba à terre.

La porte se referma d'elle-même, ou presque. Une autre silhouette sortit de la pénombre, couteau en main. Rampant à terre sur le dos, il se heurta à la table. Un chandelier tomba, il l'attrapa et le pointa vers son ennemi qui se rapprochait. Il était pétrifié par la peur et ne put réagir à la personne qui se penchait vers lui, ôtant le chandelier, et qui doucement enfonçait la lame dans sa gorge.

* * *

Rachel retira sa lame et dans le même mouvement, ferma les paupières de Grant. Jacob rentra à son tour et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, il le passa sur la gorge ensanglantée du Templier. Le blanc prit une teinte écarlate et l'Assassin le rangea. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Je pensais que les Assassins ne faisaient plus ça depuis quelques siècles déjà.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a inculqué. Répondit Jacob. Il disait que c'était pour honorer la mémoire des fondateurs de la confrérie.

-L'histoire des Assassins est tellement plus intéressante que celle des Templiers.

Jacob se releva et la regarda avec étonnement.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une Templière porterait autant d'attention à notre histoire.

-Les Templiers sont tous des vieux politiciens blindés de tunes.

-Ce n'est pas des manières pour une femme de parler ainsi. Rigola Jacob en approchant son visage.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle femme, Mr Frye. Répondit-elle en le poussant gentiment.

Il lui sourit puis la Templière essuya sa lame et ils sortirent enfin de la pièce, laissant derrière eux les cadavres. Dès le coucher du soleil, ce soir, la nouvelle aura déjà fait le tour de Londres.

Les rues étaient toujours aussi vides, mais le silence ne régnait plus. Le soleil, commençant à se lever et venant petit à petit réveiller les habitants de la ville. Les chevaux commençaient à hennir se joignant au chant des coqs et des aboiements. Tout semblait si paisible dans cette ville qui pourtant était si dangereuse fut un temps, et même si cette époque semblait loin, le danger restait dans l'ombre attendant l'instant parfait pour réattaquer.

Jacob regarda la femme qui semblait émerveillée par l'éveil de Londres. Ça y est, ils avaient fini. Et maintenant ? Allait-elle rester après les évènements d'i peine une heure ? Il l'avait embrassée. _M_ _on dieu, j'ai embrassé une Templière_. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucun regret, il était même ravi. C'était une sensation plus qu'agréable que de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, avait-elle éprouvé la même chose ? Pourrait-il recommencer où n'était-ce que du vent ?

-Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Rachel.

-On aurait pu passer dans un bar fêter ça, mais je doute qu'ils ouvrent à cette heure. Répondit Jacob.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien à boire ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Du thé ? Ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure du jeune homme.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Jacob, en deux semaines et avec toutes ses missions, il n'avait pas encore fini de tout ranger. Il restait donc quelques cartons remplis de paperasse ou de bibelots. Mais tout était néanmoins bien ranger, pour une fois. Car oui, depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait tendance à laisser un peu de désordre, mais il faisait des efforts et en particulier, car il savait que sa jumelle passait régulièrement voir si tout était en ordre. _Une vraie mère_ , pensait-il.

Il prit soin de fermer la porte en laissant les clés sur la serrure. Il invita Rachel à s'asseoir à table et il alla préparer du thé.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux cette liste ? Demanda Jacob en posant deux tasses brûlantes.

-On en parlera plus tard. Oublions un peu ses histoires. Sourit-elle.

Il s'installa et l'observa à nouveau, ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Elle sirota le breuvage et regarda la pièce de part et d'autre.

-Parle-moi de Liverpool. Commença Jacob.

-Oh, c'est une ville charmante, il y est bon vivre, mais le temps n'est que rarement beau ce qui en devient dépriment. Mais lorsqu'il fait beau, il est toujours agréable de se rendre au bord de la mer.

-Je n'ai jamais vu la mer. Sourit-il.

-Vraiment ? C'est tellement beau cette étendue d'eau à perte de vue. On ne sait où poser ses yeux, on aperçoit les bateaux au loin et les mouettes voler. Et puis sentir l'eau froide effleurer ses pieds, c'est si agréable…

Il l'écouta s'émerveiller pendant un temps, il pouvait presque si croire tant elle était précise dans sa description. Jacob mourait d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, après tout qu'est qu'il y perdait ?

-Tu sembles tellement aimer cet endroit, pourquoi ne pas vouloir y retourner ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je connais déjà tout cela par cœur et que j'ai envie de voir plus. Et peut-être de connaitre bien mieux.

Jacob comprenait ses sentiments, c'était les mêmes qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il voulait quitter Crawley. Cette envie de découvrir bien plus que ce que leur avait autorisé leur père.

Il se leva de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur la table. Tant pis si elle le repoussait, il devait essayer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il l'embrassa. Persuadé qu'elle le repousserait, il ne sentit pas les mains de la jeune femme se glisser dans sa chevelure. Il recula un peu, les doigts fins de Rachel venant caresser ses joues.

-Est que cela pourrait être une raison pour toi de rester ? Demanda-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pense que oui.

Il fit le tour de la table et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la Templière. Il l'embrassa et laissa filer ses mains le long de son dos. Rachel passa une main derrière la nuque de Jacob et de l'autre déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Souriant, Jacob l'entrainant dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, les mains sur les hanches de la femme, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Notre collaboration marche toujours ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'allongea délicatement sur la couverture.

-Bien sûr. Sourit-elle.

* * *

 **Vous remarquez que je poste rapidement ? Normal ! Les premiers chapitre on vraiment été dur mais maintenant ça va aller vite, à raison d'un voir deux chapitres par jours. J'espère pouvoir tenir ce rythme ;)  
**

 **Bref ! Les moments de doutes pour Jacob sont fini, du moins pour l'instant... Car vous vous doutez, entretenir une relation comme ça avec une templière n'est pas chose simple...**

 **Je vous dis à plus pour le prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain, et puis un petit review fait toujours plaisir :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob marchait dans les rues de Londres en direction du train. Il était aux alentours de quatorze heures à présent. Il repensa à la matinée, des histoires d'un soir avec une femme il en avait vu quelques-unes, mais là. Là c'était différent, ce n'était pas qu'une envie, non, derrière il y avait une sorte de désir qui troublait le jeune homme.

Elle avait quitté son appartement en même temps que lui et s'était donné rendez-vous dans l'hôtel qu'occupait la Templière. Il devait retrouver la lettre qu'il avait volée et ainsi établir leurs prochaines missions. Jacob était impatient de commencer, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de travail.

Il arriva à la gare et attendit le train où vivait sa sœur. Il regarda l'heure à nouveau, la demi, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il s'assit sur un banc et pensa, oui encore. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il réfléchissait autant. _Bon j'ai couché avec une Templière_. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda le plafond. _Et je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un regret. Bon…_

Le train rentra enfin en gare, sortant l'Assassin de sa réflexion. Il sauta dans le wagon de sa sœur et son futur beau-frère. Il était vide, ce qui l'arrangeait car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait demander la lettre à Evie. Il se dirigea vers le bureau parfaitement rangé, une pile de livre sur les Assassins à droite, un vase occupé de fleur rose et rouge sur une étagère juste au-dessus. Il chercha dans le tiroir du bureau les dossiers où elle rangeait lettres et autres documents importants. Il le trouva en fin et le posa sans délicatesse sur la table. Cherchant désespérément dans le tas il trouva enfin cette foutu feuille. La liste comportait une dizaine de noms, de quoi occuper les deux jeunes.

Il ne devait pas perdre plus de temps, il remit tout à sa place, sauta du train et se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

Jacob monta à toute vitesse les escaliers, il débarqua dans un couloir et chercha le numéro de la chambre indiqué. Il frappa et attendit une réponse qui vint quelques minutes plus tard. Rachel lui tira le bras pour le faire rentrer. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il sortit la lettre de sa poche.

-Tu l'as trouvée ?

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, Jacob se mit à rire et elle recula. Elle se posta devant le bureau et dégagea quelques affaires qui trainait et l'Assassin posa la feuille. Elle lut les noms attentivement :

WINSTON Christopher

ALLISTER Francis

STEVENS Travis

Et bien d'autre…

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, pensive. Jacob prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu allais faire de cette liste. Demanda Jacob.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et chercha par où commencer.

-Je… Hum… Ma mission est de détruire les Templiers de l'intérieur en quelque sorte.

-Tu es envoyée par les Assassins ?

-Non, je suis ni vraiment avec les Assassins et les Templiers.

-Et pourquoi ne pas détruire les Assassins ?

-Vous ne posez pas autant de problème que les Templiers. Sourit-elle.

Jacob se mit à sourire, ce n'était donc pas vraiment une Templière, mais pas une Assassin non plus. Il n'avait donc plus vraiment de soucis à se faire. Elle se leva et se pencha à nouveau vers la table.

-Mais promet moi une chose.

Il acquiesça intrigué par sa demande.

-N'en parle à personne, je veux garder ma place parmi les Templiers.

Il se leva, bien sûr qu'il ne dirait rien, une traitresse parmi les Templiers était une chose inestimable. Le dernier à avoir pu se joindre aux Templiers était Henry lorsqu'il travaillait encore avec Ethan. Sous un énième faux nom, il avait réussi à devenir un des chefs de l'un des plus grands chantiers de Londres. Mais ce plan avait tout bonnement échoué, encore une fois. Mais là, il se présentait une nouvelle chance. La chance d'exterminé définitivement ses saletés de rats.

Il se leva et regarda Rachel dans les yeux.

-Je te le jure.

Elle lui exposa un tendre sourire et reprit la liste.

-Ta sœur, elle a commencé des recherches sur eux.

-Oui, mais je pense que sans la fiche elle n'avancera plus de trop. Sourit le jeune homme.

Rachel réexamina la liste, elle reconnut quelques noms, certains elle les avait même déjà côtoyé. Elle se rappela d'un Curtis Chester, se pervers qui l'avait aguichée toute une soirée. C'était à un diner où elle était allé avec son père, elle l'avait supplié du regard toute la soirée mais il n'était pas venu l'aider. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire la peau. Mais ça ne tarderait pas.

Jacob tomba sur le nom de Templiers qu'il avait tué, comme celui de Pearl, elle avait surement un fils. Il repensa à cette collaboration qui avait mal fini.

-Bon… Commença Rachel. Par qui on commence ?

Jacob ferma les yeux et laissa son index se balader sur la feuille. Il s'arrêta et regarda, WILSON Vincent. Rachel se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Excellent choix.

* * *

 **Alors bon ce n'est pas un chapitre folichon, et en plus je l'ai sorti en retard (*clap clap*) et il est aussi assez court. Mais j'ai une excuse ! En effet, hier j'ai travaillé avec mon amie Mai-Lee (d'ailleurs jlui fait un coucou pour m'aider à avoir trouvé des noms x'3) sur une fanfic' en commun. Je vous invite à aller voir, elle est posté sur mon compte et le sien sous le nom de « Sound of Silence ». Le prologue est posté, mais je dois avancer un peu dans mes chapitres avant de pouvoir posté la suite avec Mai-Lee. Car je vous explique le principe rapidos, on a fusionné nos deux fic' autour de Jacob (alias Cocob) donc celle-ci avec la sienne "Legacy" et sa suite en écriture. Étant donné que les relations entre les personnages ne change pas je dois avancer mes chapitres pour pas vous spoiler certain perso :'P.**

 **Breeeeeeef**

 **Promis prochain chapitre très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel se réveilla, elle se redressa et s'étira. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine nue puis se retourna vers le côté gauche du lit. Jacob dormait encore profondément, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés et la bouche entrouverte. Elle se leva, attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle enfila et se dirigea dans le salon du jeune homme. Elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, son ventre lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, et déjà depuis quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se rendre au sud de Londres pour tuer Avery Edmund, un riche Templier qui avait une main sur la police et pouvait à tous moment la corrompre. Elle touilla le thé sans en trouver l'envie de le boire. Elle leva les yeux lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Jacob déjà prêt pour partir. Il l'embrassa et vint s'asseoir à table.

Déjà deux mois que leur histoire durait et personne n'étaient au courant. Il continuait de travailler ensemble, ils avaient déjà tué six des hommes sur la liste dans Londres, mais aussi dans les villes alentours. Evie avait bien remarqué l'absence de la lettre et restait toujours perplexe par sa disparition. Jacob excusait chacun de ses départs par des missions confié par la confrérie, mais il avait de moins en moins à le faire. Sa sœur le laissait petit à petit tranquille, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il sirota un thé et attendit que la jeune femme finisse difficilement le sien. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais elle affirmait le contraire. Ils préparèrent armes et tenues et sortirent de l'appartement. Il était aux alentours de neuf heures et tout Londres était à présent bien réveillé. Ils optèrent pour l'option de traverser la ville sur les toits, ainsi, on faisait moins attention à eux. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement à destination, une grande demeure entourée d'immenses jardins qui avaient pris des couleurs orangées avec l'arrivée de l'automne. Il y avait quelques gardes à l'entrée, rien de bien compliquer.

-Je vais prétexter une visite pour rentrer, et toi ? Demanda Rachel.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Sourit-il.

Il lui vola un baisé et sauta au sol. Il se cacha derrière un mur et observa la Templière, elle se posta devant les gardes et commença à leur parler avant qu'il ne la laisse rentrer. Elle traversa le long chemin de gravier, entouré de buisson qui était de moins en moins feuillu. Elle se retrouva enfin devant la porte d'entrée et elle rentra.

Il sortit de sa cachette et se faufila le long du muret jusqu'aux trois gardes. Il en chopa un par le pied puis lui planta sa lame dans la gorge et dans le même mouvement il sauta sur les deux autres avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de crier. Il rentra donc dans la propriété, et longea les haies pour ne pas se faire repérer et chercha un moyen d'entrer. Une fenêtre était ouverte, il serait de grimper par-là, le plus dur serait de retrouver Rachel. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment et grimpa facilement jusqu'à l'ouverture, il regarda à l'intérieur et aperçu un garde. Il sauta dans le couloir et attrapa le garde par-derrière. Il lui passa les mains dans le dos et retint fermement, surpris l'homme s'apprêta à crier, mais la main de Jacob couvrit sa bouche.

-Où est le bureau d'Avery ? Demanda l'Assassin.

-Pitié ne me tuez pas, je vais vous y conduire !

Et le garde mena Jacob au bureau, traversant les longs couloirs remplis de tableau, statue et autre objet valant une fortune. Les murs étaient rouges sang et ornés de dorures, les fenêtres géantes illuminaient le corridor interminable qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces. L'homme s'arrêta enfin devant l'une de ses portes, Jacob ne lui laissa pas de répit et l'assomma aussitôt avant de le cacher dans une armoire. Sa camarade n'était pas encore arrivée, il resta donc derrière un miroir en attendant. Au bout d'une dizaine, il entendit enfin des pas.

-Mr Avery devrait être libre. Déclara un major d'homme.

-Parfait. Sourit Rachel qui marchait à ses côtés.

Elle semblait toujours barbouillée, mais elle tentait de rester droite pour ne pas faire transparaitre son mal-être. L'homme habillé d'un simple costard noir s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Elle lui fit un large sourire puis Jacob sortit de sa cachette pour l'assommer.

-Te voilà, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Fit Rachel.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et elle frappa à la porte. Elle attendit qu'on lui réponde et elle ouvrit en grand. Avery leva les yeux et aperçus la jeune Templière qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait rencontré à quelques dîners où autre réunion. C'était un homme assez grand, roux, avec une barbe bien fournie.

-Miss Jackson ! Un plaisir de vous voir.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, se décalant sur la droite, elle laissa Jacob rentrer et lui assener un coup-de-poing dans la figure. Sonner, il tenta de se défendre avec un couteau qu'il avait dans la poche, mais les coups dans le vide n'attinrent pas leurs cibles. La lame de Rachel finissait par pénétrer sa gorge, un gargouillis s'échappa de sa bouche avant que ses yeux ne tournent au blanc. La jeune femme laissa reposer le corps sans vie et sourit à son acolyte. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent en vitesse.

Une fois pied à terre, ils coururent vers les limites de la propriété jusqu'à se trouver en dehors et parcourir les rues de Londres. Soudain, une douleur prit Rachel au ventre, elle posa les mains sur un mur et se mit à vomir. Elle se mit à pleurer entre douleur et surprise. L'Assassin se tourna vers elle, inquiet, il courut la rejoindre et lui frotta le dos pour la soulager. Elle se redressa et Jacob la prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front tout en continuant d'essayer de la soulager.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un peu mieux…Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes.

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

-J'irai sur le chemin. Sourit-elle.

* * *

Rachel rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel encore toute chamboulée. Elle savait qu'elle était en retard sur ses saignés, mais elle ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété. Non, elle ne pouvait être enceinte. Et d'un Assassin en plus, que venait-elle de faire ? Quand penserait son père, lui qui lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des Assassins autant que des Templiers et la voilà qui s'est fait engrosser par l'un d'eux.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit pleurer, comment lui dire ? Il n'était pas au courant, elle lui avait dit de repartir lorsqu'elle entra dans le cabinet. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à une vie de famille alors qu'elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Et puis, cet enfant était le meilleur moyen de foutre en l'air ces années à avoir réussi à intégrer les Templiers. Elle posa la main sur son ventre, et se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner cet enfant. Elle aimait énormément le père, mais cette relation était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? N'était-elle pas qu'une simple conquête pour le jeune homme ? Elle avait besoin de se mettre les idées au clair. Elle prit sa valise et rangea ses affaires dedans, elle devait retourner à Liverpool.

* * *

 **Haha le chapitre qui va enfin nous faire rentrer dans le vif de l'histoire ! Notre petite "Racheul !" (keur à toi Mai-Lee), attend un ptit Frye. Je sais pas trop quoi vous raconter à part que par conséquent la suite de Sound of Silence va pouvoir sortir (encore keur à toi Mai-Lounette) ! Et puis NOM DE DIEU le chapitre précédent était vraiment nul et il est probable qu'une réécriture débarque :').  
**

 **Je vous des beusous ! Un pitit review ? :'3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avant de commencer, je remercie Nocturis pour ses reviews ainsi que les autres utilisateurs qui suivent la fiction. Vous me motivez :3.**

* * *

Jacob commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que mettait Rachel à rentrer. Il la savait malade depuis un certain temps, mais elle disait qu'elle avait juste dû prendre froid. Seulement son mal de ventre n'avait jamais été aussi loin encore. Il finit par prendre son manteau et se rendre à l'hôtel.

Une fois sur les lieux, il monta les marches quatre par quatre et frappa à la porte de son amante. Aucune réponse, il frappa à nouveau. Au bout de dix minutes, il redescendit et se rendit à l'accueil.

-Excusez-moi, la personne qui loge dans la chambre dix n'est pas rentrée ?

-Si, mais elle a rendu ses clés dans la même heure.

-Quoi ?!

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Le cœur de l'Assassin se serra, elle partait sans rien dire, sans même s'excuser.

-Elle n'a pas laissé de mots ?

Il répondit négativement et Jacob sortit du bâtiment. Il était totalement perdu, qu'est ce qui aurait pu la pousser à s'en aller ainsi ? Il marcha d'abord en silence, regardant ses bottes s'enfoncer dans la boue qui jonchait le sol londonien. Elle ne l'avait finalement quittée comme tant de personnes. La seule personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux s'était envolée. Dans un élan d'espoir, il se rendit chez lui en pensant la trouver devant sa porte, mais rien.

La tristesse se changea en colère, d'un coup sec le contenu de son bureau fini par terre et il abattit violemment ses poings sur le bois. Bordel ! Il l'aimait et elle l'avait laissé ! Il ne lui avait jamais dis réellement ses sentiments, jusqu'à présent tout semblait être une simple aventure mais il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

Ne sachant que faire, il sortit, il ferait surement la tournée des bars jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir où allait se défouler au fight club. Peu l'importait, il voulait juste penser à autre chose.

* * *

Rachel sortit du train, la mine au plus bas et le ventre encore barbouillé. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi dans le wagon, elle garderait l'enfant bien évidemment, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait le dire à Jacob. Après tout s'était un garçon compulsif qui a besoin de bouger et d'exercer son travail d'Assassin, elle le voyait mal en père de famille. Même s'il pouvait être doux et plus qu'aimant, il restait un enfant qui adorait passer ses soirées dans les bars. Et surtout sa sœur, jamais elle n'accepterait cet enfant qui était né d'une Templière, elle l'imaginait déjà en train de trucider son cadet.

Elle marcha dans les rues qui menaient à sa petite demeure qu'elle partageait avec son père. Les rues étaient vides à cause de la pluie qui tombait abondamment, celle qui rappelait l'enfance heureuse de la jeune femme. L'époque où son père l'emmenait partout pour lui faire découvrir les merveilles qui l'entouraient, entre la mer, les animaux sauvages ou les plantes des plus magnifiques. Elle arriva enfin devant sa petite maison, rien n'avait changé en trois mois. Elle traversa le petit jardin qui avait troqué ses couleurs verdoyantes pour des couleurs plus chaudes. Elle frappa à la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit.

-Rachel ? Ma chérie, que fais-tu là ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Son père la serra contre lui sans rien dire et embrassa son front. Il la fit rentrer et elle s'installa dans le canapé. Elle observa son père, David Jackson, c'était un homme assez grand avec une carrure imposante, une fine barbe arborait son visage et une peau mate qui indiquait qu'il n'était d'origine anglaise. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient exacts à ceux de sa fille. Le brun revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé bouillant, les posant sur la table, il s'installa à son tour.

-Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais. Commença David.

-Je ne pensais pas le faire…

-Il y a eu des imprévus ? Tu m'as pourtant affirmé d'avoir trouvé la lettre et que tu débrouillerais seul.

-Il y a quelques petites choses dont je ne t'ai pas parlé.

Il haussa les sourcils attendant une réponse plus claire.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment trouvée toute seule… Je me suis fait aider par un Assassin.

Il fronça des sourcils, il avait lui-même eut de mauvaises expériences avec des Assassins, loin était son idée de les tuer, mais leur impulsivité et leurs visions de la liberté les aveuglaient trop souvent et le poussaient à y mettre fin.

-Qui est cet Assassin ?

-Jacob Frye, celui qui a sauvé Londres. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème… Enfin qu'à moitié.

-Alors continue.

-Lui et moi, c'était bien plus qu'une simple collaboration, et… Et je suis tombée enceinte…

Le visage de David se décomposa, sa fille était enceinte et d'un Assassin par dessu tout ! Il posa sa tasse et se massa les tempes d'une main. Toutes ses années, à avoir supporté les visions plus qu'horrible des Templiers, risquaient de prendre fin parce que sa fille avait eu une aventure avec un Assassin.

-Il est au courant ?

-Non…

-Qui le sait pour vous deux ?

-Personne, enfin, je crois.

Elle se leva et chercha les mots pour s'expliquer, mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Après tout comment expliquer qu'on était tombée folle amoureuse d'un Assassin. Oui, elle ne se l'était jamais avouée, mais elle était littéralement amoureuse de lui. Porter son enfant la rendait heureuse, peu importe ce qu'on en pensait.

-Papa, Jacob est un homme bien, jamais il ne nous trahira.

-Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses bien avant de prendre ta décision, mais elles auront forcement de lourdes répercutions.

Elle le savait bien, d'un côté, elle le disait à Jacob, mais si ce-dernier n'était pas vraiment digne de confiance, elle risquait de mourir et d'un autre, elle ne lui disait pas, mais elle l'élevait un enfant sans qu'il ne connaisse son père. Elle qui avait grandi sans mère se refusait la deuxième option, tout enfant doit avoir le droit d'avoir ses deux parents.

Elle quitta donc le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre qu'elle occupe depuis vingt ans maintenant et elle se posta devant le miroir. Elle se demanda si elle ferait une bonne mère. Elle avait toujours manqué d'amour maternel d'après son père sa mère serait parti quelques mois après sa naissance et il ne l'aurait jamais revu depuis.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber dans son lit et commença à somnoler.

* * *

 **Heyllo ! Alors nous avons pu faire la découverte de David Jackson le père de notre Rachel. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Jacob, je vois le cadet Frye comme un personnage émotif. Le fait qu'il fasse tout valdinguer est une réaction qui je trouve lui correspond.** **Brefouille !**

 **Je vous dis au prochain chapitre :D** **Beusouille !**


	9. Chapter 9

Il pleuvait, depuis une semaine en continue. Liverpool n'avait pas le temps de se sécher qu'immédiatement la pluie rebattait avec une force incroyable. Les voiles des quelques bateaux en possédant dans le port claquaient dans le vent, les feuillent volaient jusqu'à tomber médiocrement dans les caniveaux, se laissant flotter sur l'eau stagnante tel un petit navire en quête de rives.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, une couverture sur les épaules, Rachel observait ce spectacle depuis le canapé. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, pas à cause de la pluie, après tout elle y habituée depuis son enfance, mais parce que son père refusait qu'elle sorte, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelques choses. La jeune femme savait bien qu'il n'était pas forcément très enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir grand-père, mais il n'avait pas rejeté sa fille pour autant. Il veillait à ce qu'elle aille bien, lui demandait régulièrement si elle se sentait mieux, lui préparait son repas même si celle-ci refusait de laisser David au fourneau, après tout c'est elle qui va passer le plus clair de son temps ici. Elle avait e encore du mal à se mettre en tête qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle portait une enfant. Régulièrement, Rachel était prise de douleur au ventre intenable, mais lorsque ce n'était pas les symptômes de la grossesse qui la faisait souffrir, c'était son cœur. Jacob lui manquait énormément. Elle voulait tellement qu'il soit là, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais elle se voyait mal revenir comme une fleur en lui annonçant qu'il allait devenir père.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Rachel se leva et se précipita vers David qui venait de rentrer, trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Papa ! Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps.

Elle lui donna une serviette qu'elle prit dans la salle de bain, puis lui prépara quelques choses de chaud à boire. David monta dans sa chambre, se changea et s'installa sur une chaise pour boire le breuvage chaud posé sur la table de la cuisine. Il la remercia et elle se posa en face de lui à son tour. Elle remarqua très vite l'air consterné de l'homme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, rien, je suis juste exaspéré par ces Templiers…

Il appuya sa tête contre sa paume et souffla bruyamment. Un long silence régna, un pesant silence qui permit à Rachel d'analyser son père, elle sentait de l'angoisse dans ses yeux et de la tristesse dans ses traits. Quelque chose le tracassait, elle en était sûre, mais quoi ? Surement encore les Templiers et Assassins. David était d'un naturel calme et protecteur, mais surtout il gardait tout pour lui, ceux qui ne le connaisse pas disent qu'il a un vrai cœur de pierre voir qu'il n'en a pas. Mais en réalité qu'une seule personne pouvait l'aider à dévoiler ses sentiments, Rachel. Et encore c'était dur, surtout depuis le retour de cette dernière. Sachant donc pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun mot de son père, elle posa les mains sur la table pour lui faire lever la tête.

-Je voudrais t'aider, Papa. Je peux encore partir aller en réunion ou infiltrer des bureaux. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

-Rachel tu n'iras nulle part. Tu es enceinte et il est hors de question que tu partes en mission. Gronda-t-il.

-Si tu crois que je l'ai souhaité !

Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans ses mains, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le rencontre ? Qu'elle tombe amoureuse ? Qu'elle tombe enceinte ?

* * *

Assis dans le canapé du train, Jacob observait Evie aller et venir, des documents dans les mains. Henry lisant ce qu'il y était écrit lorsque sa fiancée lui donnait. Comme il l'avait prévu, Jacob avait passé les trois quarts de son temps dans des bars, mais sa jumelle était rapidement venue le chercher, le tirant par les oreilles pour qu'il vienne en mission. Pour elle, il restait normal, toujours à faire des blagues et à l'embêter. Il essayait simplement de passer au-dessus du départ de Rachel et surtout il était hors de question d'attirer l'attention d'Evie. Comment lui expliquer que sa petite copine, une Templière, car il n'allait pas trahir cette-dernière si ce n'était pas pour son cœur c'était pour la confrérie, l'avait quitté.

-Cette lettre vient d'Amérique. Annonça Henry.

-Que dit-elle. Demanda la brune.

-C'est une demande d'Assassinat, sur un certain, David Jackson.

Jacob retint un « Quoi ?! ». Rachel lui avait déjà parlé de son père, David Jackson. L'homme l'avait élevé seul, comme le père des jumeaux, sauf que sa femme a disparu du jour au lendemain. Il savait que lui aussi était un traitre, c'est même lui qui avait instruit cela à la jeune femme. Ils avaient découvert sa trahison, mais la lettre venait d'Amérique, ils n'auraient tout de même pas mis tout ce temps pour le retrouver. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il était en danger et très probablement sa fille.

Sa fille, Rachel, celle qui était parti du jour au lendemain, pourquoi ferait-il ça pour elle ? Parce qu'il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? Et puis, jamais il ne pourrait porter sa mort sur sa conscience.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que c'est un Templier… S'étonna l'Indien.

-Je ne veux même pas me mêler des histoires des Templiers, range-la dans ce tiroir.

Il le rangea donc et repris ses occupations. Jacob se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers le tiroir, attendant que sa sœur et son futur beau-frère se retourne pour prendre la lettre. Une fois celle-ci en main, il adressa un grand sourire aux deux autres.

-Je crois bien que je vais y aller. Dit-il.

Il ignora le regard interrogateur d'Evie et quitta le train en vitesse. Une fois à l'extérieure il lut la lettre, il n'y avait pas l'expéditeur, simplement l'indice qu'il venait de l'Ordre Américain. Cependant il pouvait y trouver l'adresse des Jacksons. L'Assassin courut pour se rendre à son appartement, puis lorsqu'il y fut-il pris un sac et se prépara à partir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire et surtout s'il allait lui pardonner.

* * *

 **Et veulà le chapitre 9 ! Alors vous constaterez que la Rachel est à bout de nerf, un peu comme moi ces derniers temps (pas pour les même raisons et heureusement xD). J'essaye d'introduire du mieux que je peux le personnage de David, je l'aime beaucoup du fait de son caractère** **.**

 **Et pour ceux qui se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler notre petite Rachel, et bien regarder Catalina Sandino (une actrice dans Twilight) et vous aurez une bonne idée de son physique :P.**

 **Brefouille ! Jvous fait des beusous !  
**

 **A peluche dans le prochain chapitreu ! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Moi en retard ? Pas du tout ! Aller je vous explique tout en bas ^^**

* * *

Toute cette histoire commençait à l'excéder, cela faisait deux heures que Jacob marchait dans Liverpool à la recherche du foyer des Jacksons. Il pleuvait des cordes et quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son front. Il s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée, mais celle-ci était fausse, la maison était vieille et décrépie, personne ne pouvait y habiter. Il chercha donc des renseignements auprès des commerçants, mais toujours rien.

Il mit le pied dans un bar pour se protéger de la pluie quelque temps, espérant qu'elle se calme. Il s'assit au bar et s'accouda à la planche crasseuse. Il commanda une pinte qu'il reçut rapidement et interpela le serveur.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez Rachel ou David Jackson ?

Il répondit négativement et l'Assassin souffla profondément. Il but une gorgée de bière avant de remarquer la femme qui s'approchait de lui. Une blonde à l'allure bien noble pour se trouver dans un bar comme celui-là. Elle s'installa à côté et se tourna vers le brun intrigué par son regard perçant. Il la scruta un instant et constata le mouchoir brodé d'une croix rouge qui débordait de sa poche. Une Templière, mais impossible pour elle de déceler l'identité de Jacob, habillé en civil, qui avait laissé son gantelet et tout signe significatif dans le sac qu'il traînait depuis son départ.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui vais pouvoir vous aider. Répondit-elle spontanément.

-Et en quoi ?

-Je vous ai entendu. Vous cherchez Rachel Jackson, non ?

-Oui…

Se faire renseigner par une Templière ne l'inspirait pas vraiment, mais c'était sa seule piste.

-Vous êtes charmant. Mais si vous vouliez tenter votre chance avec la fille Jackson, c'est déjà trop tard. Sourit-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ? L'agacement se faisait sentir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, que Rachel était déjà prédestinée à avoir une autre personne ? Non. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, il était là simplement pour la prévenir, elle et son père du danger qui rôdait. La femme rapprocha son visage de celui de Jacob, son haleine empestait l'alcool.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'est fait engrosser.

Il déglutit, il avait l'impression de comprendre s'en réellement. La blonde semblait saoule, mais s'étant retrouvé plus d'une fois dans cet état, il savait qu'on y racontait pas que des absurdités.

-D'où tenez-vous ça ?

-J'ai des oreilles partout. Répondit-elle en tapotant son oreille de son index.

-Vous connaissez leur adresse ?

-Bien sûr, mais j'sais pas ce que vous voulez y faire.

Elle lui indiqua donc où était la maison des Jacksons, il sortit rapidement du bar et se dirigea en courant vers le lieu indiqué. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était la bonne cette fois. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit la femme, serait-ce la raison de son départ. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit. Et si c'était vrai ? Dans quelle merde il se trouvait maintenant ? Oh, il voyait déjà Evie mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Il ralentit lorsqu'il débarqua dans l'avenue indiquée, lisant chaque numéro. Il trouva enfin. Il monta les quelques marches et s'apprêta à frapper. Une vague vision de ce qui allait arriver lui passa devant les yeux, une dispute, des pleurs ? Surement. Puis, enfin son poing s'abattit sur le bois. Il regarda autour de lui, la pluie avait cessé et la nuit commençait à tomber, une longue soirée s'annonçait, il s'en doutait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et c'est sans étonnement qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune Templière. Rachel était pâle comme un linge, la surprise nettement inscrite dans ses traits.

-J-Jacob ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas à Londres ?

-Non, j'avais quelques petites choses à faire ici.

-Qui sont ?

-Ton père est menacé de mort par les Templiers et toi par la même occasion.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche, il sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Il sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui confia.

-Je suis venu vous aider.

Après avoir lut la lettre, elle posa son regard sur l'Assassin et s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer. Jacob observa le salon dans lequel il se trouvait, il était de taille moyenne dans les tons marron, un grand canapé recouvert d'une couverture bleue et quelques commodes et bibliothèques meublaient la pièce. Les bras croisés, la brune s'assit sur un fauteuil et baissa les yeux. Elle cachait quelques choses, il le savait et il redoutait quoi. Il tenta d'ignorer ses soupçons et continua.

-On a une longueur d'avance, l'adresse est fausse, mais il ne leur faudra que peu de temps pour trouver la bonne.

-Oui…

Jacob souffla et s'arrêta en face de Rachel qui détournait le visage.

-Rachel, j'ai entendu certaine chose et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le fixa de son regard émeraude.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui…

Il ferma les yeux, et souffla profondément. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda le plafond. Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers la femme.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

-Ça ne te parait pas logique ? Tu es un Assassin, et moi une Templière ! On est destiné à s'entretuer !

-Mais tu es une traitresse !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de camps ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les Assassins !

-Sympa.

Elle regretta ses mots, comprenant comment Jacob avait pris la chose. La discussion aurait pu durer encore si un grand homme n'était pas déboulé dans la pièce, affolé par les cris. Il observa Jacob qui fit de même, il en déduisit que cela devait être David, le père de Rachel.

-Papa… Voici, Jacob Frye, mon ex-associé.

Le grand brun s'approcha, le regard ténébreux faisant bien comprendre à Jacob qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Je suis venu vous informer d'un danger qui vous concerne.

Il posa les mains sur le dossier d'une chaise, la mine moins grave et plus inquiète.

-Les Templiers ont découvert votre couverture et vous menace de mort.

David le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi vite. Il n'en avait pas parlé à sa fille, de peur de l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'est. Il passa la main sur son visage une fois de plus.

-D'où venait la lettre ?

-D'Amérique.

-Mon Dieu…

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se tourna vers l'Assassin et le regarda des plus sérieusement.

-Jacob, je peux te demander un service ?

-Hum… Oui.

-Ramène Rachel à Londres.

Elle sauta en un éclair sur ses pieds, rouge de colère.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans être sure que tu es en sécurité !

\- Rachel, écoute-moi bien. Je ne serais jamais en sécurité, et toi non plus.

Elle déglutit, oui, elle savait que sa place dans cette guerre était dangereuse, mais David semblait parler d'autre chose, mais de quoi ? Elle se tut, fatiguée de se disputer avec son père.

-Vous partirez dans deux jours.

Jacob acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, Rachel sortit en silence et monta vers sa chambre et David s'affala sur le fauteuil.

-Il y a une chambre à l'étage à droite, tu peux t'y installer.

Il s'exécuta, comprenant que ce n'est pas le moment de rester faire la discussion. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit et se remémora dans quoi il était tombé. Il est tombé amoureux d'une Templière, il fallait se l'avouer, la mise enceinte et va retourner à Londres avec elle, là où sa sœur jumelle l'attend de pied ferme pour le sermonner.

-Bordel de merde…

* * *

 **Alors, pourquoi tant de retard ? Non je n'arrête pas la fic', loin de là ! J'étais juste, bloquée ? Ce chapitre était une vraie galère à écrire et pour être honnête il ne me plait toujours pas vraiment, mais bon je ne peux pas rester éternellement à l'écrire. Je vous passe donc la meilleure version à mon goût. Les autres chapitres ont tous déjà de petits bouts d'écrits, ce sera donc plus simple ;).**

 **Aller à plus les coupains !**


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob sortit de la salle de bain, enfilant une chemise propre. Il traversa le couloir sombre. Il n'avait pas quitté la maison de la journée, pourtant il n'avait pas plu aujourd'hui. Non, il était resté pour surveiller Rachel. Certes il ne savait plus où il en était avec elle, mais elle était enceinte, de lui. Il ne l'a croisé qu'au déjeuner et une ou deux fois dans les pièces communes, elle ne lui a pas adressé un mot. David, lui était sorti, surement pour tenter d'éviter son assassinat. Jacob avait proposé son aide, mais il était fermé sur ce sujet, Jacob devait veiller sur Rachel à point c'est tout.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte entre-ouverte de son ex-amante. La brune était en train de ranger quelques affaires dans un sac quand elle se dirigea vers son miroir. Une main posée sur son ventre, une vague expression nostalgique se dessina sur son visage qui semblait reprendre de la couleur chaque jour. Jacob poussa doucement la porte faisant sursauter Rachel. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, devenir père ? Quelle idée pour l'Assassin. Il n'arrivait pas à se voir avec un enfant, son enfant, dans les bras. Et puis quel genre de père pouvait-il être ? Absent, intrépide, têtu. C'était loin d'être des aptitudes requises pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Puis il pensa à son père, lui qui les avait abandonnés, pendant six ans alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de naître. Dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, même mort, serait mentir.

Non.

Non, il ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'Ethan. Il n'abandonnerait son enfant, après tout, il pourra apprendre, c'est ce que font tous les parents. Il fit quelques pas vers Rachel et posa sa main sur son ventre par-dessus la sienne. Elle le regarda, intriguée par sa réaction. Il se contenta de sourire. Oui, c'était sauté les deux pieds dans le vide, sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait en bas, mais il n'avait pas peur. Rachel serait là à ses côté, alors pourquoi être effrayer ?

-J'avoue, c'est vrai je fais beaucoup de conneries et en général c'est Evie qui les répare, mais cette fois je sens que j'en ai fait une belle et elle ne pourra rien y faire. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse chose.

Elle sourit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Jacob. Elle logea son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il lui avait tellement manqué, c'était un si grand soulagement de voir qu'il l'avait pardonné, du moins elle l'espérait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

-On va s'occuper de cet enfant ensemble, ça ne va surement pas être simple, mais on va se débrouiller.

Elle l'embrassa, chose qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Il trouva ce baiser diffèrent, plus… Passionné ? Oui c'était ça. Les lèvres de la jeune femme quittèrent les siennes et sa tête vint se reposer de nouveau sur son épaule alors qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui.

-Je ne partirai pas, jamais. Chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de de vingt-deux heures et Jacob ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Le dos posé sur son coussin, il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rachel profondément endormie. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, surement David qui venait de rentrer. Il se dégagea du lit et descendit doucement les marches. David était assis sur le canapé, le dos courbé et le visage dans les mains. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'Assassin. Du peu qu'il avait pu déceler du Templier, Jacob trouvait que c'était un père aimant et protecteur. David inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers le brun.

-Il faudrait qu'on parle Jacob.

Le jumeau alla s'installer en face du père et l'observa attentivement.

-Ecoute mon garçon, je ne sais pas ce que vous réserve le futur à ma fille et toi, mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

L'Assassin acquiesça pour qu'il continue son récit.

-Je vais difficilement m'en sortir, tu connais les Templiers, ils m'ont retrouvé une fois, ils me retrouveront une deuxième. Rachel subira surement le même sort que le miens, protège là. Demande lui de quitter les Templiers, elle t'aime, sincèrement, et je pense qu'elle t'écoutera plus que moi.

Jacob fut touché par les paroles de David, il avait l'air de lui faire confiance alors qu'il le connaissait à peine.

-Sache qu'elle ne sera jamais vraiment en sécurité, ils la traqueront, elle, toi et l'enfant. Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à ma fille pour la tenir loin de ça, mais elle est têtue.

-A quel propos ?

-J'ai toujours affirmé à Rachel que sa mère était partie, hors, c'est moi qui est partit. Sa mère est en vie, et est à la tête des Templiers d'Amérique. Je devais l'assassiner, j'ai trouvé judicieux de m'approcher au plus près de ma cible, je l'ai épousée, mais avec le temps des sentiments se sont forgés. Puis Rachel est venue au monde. Je n'avais plus le courage de tuer Beatriz, j'ai tué son père, qui était l'actuel Grand Maître Templier. Je me suis ensuite enfui avec ma fille.

Il comprenait petit à petit l'histoire et en déduisait la suite, folle de rage Beatriz recherche David pour le faire souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert. Elle veut également récupérer sa fille, mais maintenant qu'elle est enceinte d'un Assassin la sentence risque d'être différente. Il posa ses mains sur la table basse.

-Je vais vous aider, je vais revenir et tuer ces Templiers.

-Non.

Jacob resta bloqué sur ce refus si dur.

-Je veux que tu restes avec Rachel, s'il arrive quelques choses, je veux que tu sois là-bas.

Jacob souffla, se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage.

-Jacob !

Il se retourna.

-Ne lui en parle pas.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu feras un bon père. Sourit-il.

Il répondit timidement, David était un homme bon et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui, il se condamnait lui-même. Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pas partir, certes ils allaient le retrouver. Il avait dû changer de nom en venant en Angleterre, il pourrait très bien partir en France. Jacob rentra dans la chambre et se glissa à nouveau dans les draps. Passant un bras par-dessus la taille de Rachel, il l'observa dormir. Ça lui avait manqué de ne plus l'avoir près de lui pour s'endormir. Il se laissa enfin tomber dans le sommeil. Demain il retrouverait Londres.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, une odeur de fumée vint picoter les narines de l'Assassin. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux avant de constater la fumée qui l'entourait.

* * *

 **TINTINTIN ! Moi aimer le suspens ? Pfffff n'importe quoi.**

 **Jacob et Rachel se sont réconcilier, de grosses révélations de la part de David et donc un incendie ? Pour parler de la réaction de Jacob, je ne pense pas qu'il lui en aurait voulu longtemps, simplement car sa relation avec son père étant difficile il ne voudrait refaire la même erreur, ainsi que je vois les choses.**

 **L'histoire avance et je pense de plus en plus à la futur suite, car oui il y en aura une c'est même sûr ). Mais d'abord faut que j'arrive au bout de la fic' et honnêtement je pense que 20 chapitres serait l'idéale.**

 **Aller je vous dis à plus :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

La fumée embaumait la pièce, ne laissant Jacob voir qu'à peine un mètre. Il se tourna vers Rachel, la secouant par les épaules pour la réveiller.

-Rachel ! Rachel ! Réveille-toi !

Elle grogna doucement et ouvrit les yeux, apercevant le visage paniqué de l'Assassin. L'odeur du feu envahi son nez la faisant soudainement réagir.

-Il faut qu'on sorte. Dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Il attrapa la brune par la main et sortit de la chambre. Courant vers les escaliers qu'ils descendirent quatre à quatre, un mur de flamme les stoppa dans leur course. Il recula de quelque pas et porta Rachel en dessous des épaules et des genoux. Il contourna le mur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au moment de passer devant l'entrée de la pièce une grosse détonation suivit d'une explosion retenti. Les étagères tombèrent, les assiettes et autres se brisèrent au sol. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps et attinrent enfin l'entrée. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et déposa Rachel après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Totalement paniquée et fixa le bâtiment en flamme pendant que des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues sales. L'Assassin prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Je vais chercher ton père.

Elle ne répondit pas et il l'embrassa avant de courir vers l'entrée. De retour dans la maison, les mains devant le visage Jacob tentait de se protéger des flammes. Il se dirigea vers le lieu de la première explosion et constata de la poudre à canon sur le sol. Ce n'était absolument pas un accident. Un nouveau brouhaha retentit, il boucha ses oreilles et se coucha au sol. Ventre à terre, il sentit une main le retourner sur le dos. Il fit un grand geste pour se libérer et recula avant de buter contre une table. Un homme, le visage ensanglanté, maigre, à peine s'il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes poussa un rire narquois qui glaça le sang le l'Assassin. Il approcha son visage de celui de Jacob et son haleine putride effleura les joues pleines de suie du brun.

-Je vais venger Beatriz, je vais lui montrer que moi aussi, je vaux quelques choses.

Il déglutit et chercha un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. De sa poche droite, l'homme sorti un bâton de dynamite, soufflant régulièrement avec toujours ce sourire terrifiant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et poisseux et de l'autre tendait l'objet vers le feu de sa main tremblante.

-Tout va exploser. Tout.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une autre respiration pour continuer, qu'une balle pénétra la chair de son épaule. Il tomba au sol et le bâton roula. Jacob leva les yeux sur son sauveur, David. Ils suivirent ensemble la dynamite qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers les flammes.

-Jacob ! Lève-toi !

Il s'exécuta et courut vers la sortie, Jackson derrière lui. Mais l'explosion les projeta au sol. Le plafond s'écartela et une poutre tomba violemment au sol. Un atroce cri de douleur perça le vacarme et Jacob rampa vers le blessé. David était coincé sous le bois, la cage thoracique totalement écrasée l'empêchant de respirer.

-Oh merde. Lâcha l'Assassin.

Il tenta de soulever le tronc en faisant abstraction des hurlements du chétif toujours vivant. Une main prit son poignet.

-Sauve-toi. Je t'en pris. Souffla le blessé.

Les yeux fixés sur Jackson, il se refusait à partir. Le regard de l'homme se voila, lâchant le brun. Une dernière quinte de toux s'échappa de sa gorge suivie d'un atroce gargouillis accompagné d'un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Le cœur serré, il se leva et croisa le regard du fou qui criait des choses incompréhensibles, tenant son bras inerte et totalement disloqué. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jacob pour sortir.

Les flammes grandissaient seconde après seconde. Rachel était à genoux sur le sol à observer l'horrible spectacle, les larmes coulant à flots, ses cris transpercent le silence de la ville. Pathétique, oui, elle semblait pathétique. Le visage plein de suie, des brûlures sur ses bras nues, ses yeux rougis. Elle voulait qu'ils reviennent, tous les deux sains et saufs. Une silhouette sortit enfin de l'incendie. Son souffle resta coupé, attendant une deuxième personne se détachant de l'autre. Elle reconnut la carrure de Jacob, toussant et crachant les cendres qu'il avait inhalées. La brune se leva, titubant et s'approchant de L'Assassin. Le regard sombre et perdu, il cherchait ses mots. Mots qu'elle ne mit pas de temps à comprendre.

-Je... suis désolé...

Elle se serait écroulée, si elle n'était pas restée plantée là. Choquée, elle comprenait sans comprendre. Voyait la vérité, mais restait aveugle. Puis de la colère, une atroce et horrible colère. Les larmes se mêlèrent de nouveau à ses cris, ses poings s'abattirent sur le torse de Jacob qui encaissait sans broncher. Elle souffrait, de toute part, restée debout était douloureux, respirer tout autant. Elle cessa ses coups lentement, et sa tête reposa sur l'épaule du brun, sanglotant sans cesse. Les bras de Jacob l'entourèrent, la laissant se reposer entièrement sur lui. Elle ne voulait plus se tenir sur ses pieds, à quoi bon ?

* * *

Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, l'automne était à présent bien là. Teintant les forêts de couleurs brunes, orangées parfois rouges. Seuls les sapins et autres conifères gardaient leurs épines en prévision de l'hiver proche. Une magnifique vue qui pourtant était tachée de sang ignoble. La neige qui tomberait prochainement ne ferait que recouvrir les feuilles mortes souillées par l'atrocité. Et lorsqu'elle fondera, qu'elle laissera place au renouveau, une élégante et splendide rose sanglante pousserait, nourrit par le liquide carmin versé par ceux qu'on aime.

Jacob décolla son visage de la vitre et se tourna vers Rachel, la vitesse et les secousses régulières du train avaient fini par l'endormir. Une couverture sur les épaules, elle dormait sur l'épaule du brun. Ils n'étaient pas resté plus longtemps à Liverpool, ils avaient fini la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel afin de se laver et de reprendre leurs esprits. Ils devraient arriver bientôt. Il l'emmènerait voir un médecin pour vérifier qu'elle va bien puis la ramènerait chez lui. Il faudrait qu'elle achète une petite maison pour faire aux mieux, elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement chez lui. Il souffla et réfléchit à la possibilité d'en parler à Evie, mais le dire à sa sœur s'était s'attirer ses foudres et se heurter à la possibilité qu'elle le rejette. Evie était bien trop attachée à ses préceptes pour laisser son frère aimer une Templière, traitresse ou non.

Il repensa à l'homme dans l'incendie, c'était plus que sûr que c'était lui qui avait déclenché le feu. Il n'était pas mort et chercherait par tous les moyens à les tuer lui et Rachel. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le ventre de la Templière, il pria pour que l'enfant aille bien, car même s'il n'était absolument prévu, Jacob s'en voudrait éternellement si Rachel venait à le perdre. Il pensa au futur, dans quelle circonstance allait-il naître ? Dans un monde beaucoup trop compliquer pour un enfant, beaucoup trop sanglant et triste.

* * *

 **Alors j'espère que vous aurez compris la référence pour le début de la seconde partie de ce chapitre pour ce qui s'agit du renouveau et du fruit qui poussera du sang coulé. J'ai tenté quelques choses, et je suis plutôt satisfaites :3. Je dois avouer me sentir triste de la façon dont est mort David, je l'aimais bien, mais c'était son destin,** _ **Requiescat in pace**_ **. Pour ce qui s'agit du taré, je l'ai un peu rajouté au dernier moment, mais il aura une importance pour la suite héhé, sinon je ne l'aurais pas rajouté x). Enfin ce n'est pas évident de faire un Jacob réfléchi, car il ne l'est pas vraiment, mais vu comment il est dans le DLC Jack The Ripper, on peut imaginer qu'il a pris ses responsabilités ^^.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Avant de continuer je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas forcement le temps de répondre au reviews (parce que le lycée me prend les trois/quart de mon temps), mais sachez que je les lis tous et que ça me fait toujours plaisir 3**

* * *

Le bras encore ensanglanté, deux doigts en moins et le visage parcouru de sang séché, l'homme marcha aussi droit que son état le permettait. Ses pieds décollaient à peine du sol carrelé de la demeure, une main sur sa blessure qui lui prenait l'avant-bras, il traversa le long couloir. Au moment d'ouvrir une porte, il reprit sa respiration, lâcha sa plaie, et tourna la poignée, laissant du sang frais sur cette dernière. Il rentra dans une pièce lumineuse, aux ornements et meubles riches, parfaitement propre. Il semblait faire tache dans cette organisation exacte. Au milieu de la pièce, un canapé occupé par une femme. Elle se leva, présentant une personne grande, aux formes fines mais raffinées. Sa silhouette était accentuée d'une robe rouge carmin, ses cheveux bruns parsemés de quelques mèches grisâtres étaient attachés en un élégant chignon.

-Tobias… Dit-elle.

Elle scruta le visage sale du chétif, une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur le sien lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras disloqué de l'homme.

-Il est mort Madame. Déclara-t-il.

Un sourire effrayant trancha son visage, la fierté visible, il fit quelques pas vers Madame.

-Qui ça Tobias ?

-David Jackson. Il est mort Miss Clarks.

Clarks croisa ses mains et se dirigea vers un tableau accroché au mur. Dessus des portraits, faits rapidement, surement par des espions. Chaque image était reliée à une autre, elle-même à une différente, et ainsi de suite. En suivant ce schéma, on pouvait facilement tomber sur le visage de David Jackson. Elle trempa une plume dans l'encre rouge, et proprement, elle traça une croix sanglante. Elle suivit un fil du regard et trouva le visage de Rachel Jackson. Elle se tourna vers Tobias.

-Rachel est-elle morte ?

-Non, comme je vous l'avais promis.

-Comment s'en est-elle sorti ? Elle n'a pas été aider son père ?

-Non, c'est un autre homme qui l'a sortie.

Elle fronça les sourcils et reposa la plume. Elle s'avança vers le blond qui se tenait debout comme il le pouvait.

-Un autre homme ?

-Oui. Oui, David l'a appelé, Jacob. Oui, c'est ça, Jacob. J'ai voulu le tuer, mais David l'a protégé, et il s'est échappé. Je l'aurais tué sinon, je l'aurai étri-…

Clarks le stoppa dans son discours en levant la main, ne voulant pas entendre plus longtemps les horreurs du détraqué. Elle retourna à son tableau et se pencha sur une pile de portrait entassé dans une boîte.

-Tu peux sortir Tobias, va donc faire soigner ses méchantes blessures.

-Mer-Merci Madame.

La porte claqua et elle se redressa, un nouveau dessin entre les mains.

-Jacob Frye… Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler des affaires de ma fille.

* * *

 _Londres 1870 (7 mois plus tard)_

Jacob se réveilla subitement, en sueur, totalement paniqué. Son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité puis il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se calmer.

-Jacob ?

Il se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui. Il se rallongea et une main passa dans la sienne

-Je suis désolé Rachel… Je t'ai réveillée ?

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Jacob posa la main sur le ventre de Rachel. Il se mit à sourire en sentant la forme arrondie sous sa peau, elle était là et il était là, tout allait bien. Parfaitement bien.

* * *

-Evie honnêtement, tu crois vraiment au fantôme ? Demanda Jacob en lui emboitant le chemin.

-Tu vas me poser cette question encore combien de temps ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça t'embête ?

-Oui.

-Alors attend toi à ce que je continue. Sourit-il.

Elle roula des yeux, ils venaient tout juste de sortir du bar ou se trouvait Sir Dickens, résoudre ses affaires de « fantômes » amusait plus Jacob qu'autre chose. Evie s'arrêta subitement.

-Jacob, faut que je te parle.

-Hum ?

-Henry et moi, nous aimerions partir en Indes.

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait bien entendu ? Sa sœur allait quitter Londres. Son expression était entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Ça serait la première fois qu'ils seraient séparés par une aussi longue distance. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas forcément envie qu'elle parte, en particulier sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il lui cachait depuis sept mois. L'ainé Frye ne savait toujours pas qu'elle allait devenir tante.

-Mais… Quand ? L'année prochaine ?

-Non, d'ici quelques mois. On voudrait se marier auprès de sa famille. Mais tu peux venir passer quelques jours et repartir quand tu veux.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas, je d…

Le regard interrogateur, Evie attendait que son jumeau termine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et remit ses idées au clair, rester calme, c'était le plus important.

-Je… Non ce n'est rien, je m'arrangerai.

-De quoi tu parles Jacob ?

-Des Rooks, tu voudrais que je parle de quoi d'autre ?

Elle souffla en continuant sa route vers l'appartement de Jacob. Il afficha un léger sourire à l'idée d'avoir réussi à se rattraper malgré le désarroi permanent de sa sœur, cela valait mieux que la gifle qu'il recevrait lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle. Plus que deux mois et le bébé serait là. Deux mois, c'était à la fois long et court. Rachel avait acheté avec une partie de l'argent du repaire ferroviaire une maison juste assez grande pour elle, l'enfant et lui. Jacob passait plus de temps chez son amante que dans son appartement qui était plus un bureau pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier de l'appartement et l'Assassin commença à déverrouiller la porte, il entrouvrit et aperçu la veste de la Templière. Il se retourna et se plaça devant l'ouverture.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé un thé chère sœur, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

-J'ai aussi des choses à faire. Dit-elle.

-Eh bien c'est parfait. Répondit-il en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et avant de partir elle lui jeta un dernier regard.

-Jacob ? Ça va ?

-Mais oui, je me remettrais de ton départ. On ne va pas rester éternellement ensemble, c'est normal. Et puis je suis vraiment content qu'entre toi et Greenie tout aille pour le mieux.

Une expression joyeuse se dessina sur son visage puis elle sortit après avoir salué son frère. Ce dernier rentra et pris soin de fermer derrière lui. Il traversa l'appartement pour trouver Rachel assise dans un fauteuil de la chambre en train de lire. Elle ne décolla son nez de sa lecture que lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du brun sur sa nuque alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais.

-Non, pourquoi tu n'es pas content ? Sourit-elle.

Il l'embrassa avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face.

-J'ai simplement encore évité une catastrophe avec Evie. Dit-il en appuyant sa joue contre son poing.

-Tu es habitué maintenant.

-Hum.

Les yeux fixés sur le ventre rond de la femme, il ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Il était beaucoup trop tourmenté ses derniers temps, entre l'arrivée du bébé, l'ignorance d'Evie et surtout l'incendie. Il n'arrêtait pas à se retirer l'image du blond, défiguré par le sang et les brulures. Il n'avait pas parlé à Rachel car il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait un rapport avec la mère de la jeune femme. Car oui, il tenait sa promesse faite à David, il ne dirait rien. Du moins le temps qu'il pourrait. Le Templier n'avait pas pu recevoir de funérailles, Rachel avec donc fait son deuil en ne comptant que sur le temps, et surtout l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle se disait qu'elle devait être forte, pour s'en occuper, l'élever et l'aimer.

-Jacob ?

-Oui ?

-De quel départ tu parlais avec Evie ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Evie et Henry vont partir en Indes pour y vivre.

Rachel observa la mine attristée de Jacob, le regard dans le vide et les sourcils légèrement froncé. Elle commençait à bien connaitre ses expressions, tout été allé si vite entre eux, pourtant elle se sentait sur du lendemain, devenir mère ne l'inquiétait plus de trop, du moins maintenant qu'elle savait que Jacob était là. Il avait l'air confiant aussi, même son côté gamin et irréfléchis ressortait toujours régulièrement, elle était persuadé qu'il serait un bon père et puis il ne pourrait que s'améliorer avec le temps. Quand elle était enfant, son père lui disait souvent en rigolant qu'en vieillissant on devenait sérieux et grognon. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

-Il faut que je le dise à Evie… Je ne peux pas la laisser partir en Indes sans qu'elle sache. Je préfère qu'elle parte en m'en voulant qu'elle ne revienne avec une surprise.

-Elle comprendra, ta sœur est intelligente.

-Hum… Enfin, elle est tellement sectaire… Et surtout elle a une mémoire très sélective, « j'ai couché avec une Templière » lui suffit.

Elle rigola en se levant pour se rendre dans la cuisine alors que Jacob la suivait.

-Mais soit dite en passant, la Templière était très jolie. Continua-t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Dit-elle en passant dans la pièce suivante.

Elle renversa le contenu de la casserole dans un saladier lorsque les mains de l'Assassin se posèrent sur son ventre, glissant sous sa chemise. Elle frissonna un instant et déposa ce qu'elle tenait.

-Jacob, tu as les mains froides. Dit-elle.

Il l'ignora et se contenta de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou, il était heureux. Difficile à expliquer en dépit de la situation délicate où il se trouvait, mais il était heureux, vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas une idée de si ça sera un garçon ou une fille ?

-Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Rigola-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, l'intuition féminine ?

-Sais-tu au moins de quoi tu parles ?

Il libéra la jeune femme et se dirigea vers un placard à la recherche d'assiette.

-Absolument pas. Répondit-il en se retournant, le nécessaire pour mettre la table dans les mains.

Ils dinèrent en discutant de la journée de chacun. Rachel ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, quand Jacob la rejoignit, elle dormait déjà. Allongé, les mains derrière sa nuque, il regarda le plafond, demain il lui dirait.

* * *

 **Alors voilà, on a fait un petit bon dans le temps. J'aime bien voir Jacob en Papa je trouve ça mignon x3. En attendant le problème est Evie ! Et puis les deux personnages du début héhé.**

 **Aller je vous dit à plus tard pour un moment important xP et peut-être même deux !  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ce chapitre est assez important, alors je vous invite à lire ma note à la fin pour une explication sur un point particulier.**

* * *

Les lendemains se sont transformés en semaine suivante, jusqu'à mois. Mais maintenant, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière. Oui, il y allait avoir des pleurs, de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Mais il le faisait pour leur enfant, pour qu'il ait une vie la plus normale possible. Sirotant son thé, Jacob attendait qu'Evie finisse sa phrase. Il posa sa tasse, faisant lever le regard interrogateur de la jumelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois te parler.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, réfléchissant à la tournure de ses phrases, à la réaction d'Evie, à sa propre réaction.

-Bon… Il y a bientôt un an, j'ai rencontré une femme.

Elle afficha un léger sourire qui, il ne le savait que trop bien, allait vite s'estomper.

-Et pourquoi m'en parler que maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est… Compliqué ? Enfaite, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme, elle… C'est une Templière…

-Quoi ?!

Il n'allait pas en dire plus sur la situation de Rachel, c'est vrai elle était une traitresse, mais qu'importe ? Il l'avait embrassé alors qu'il ne savait rien de ça.

-Tu rigoles Jacob ?

-Pas vraiment…

Elle passa son visage entre ses mains. La première partie était dite, plus qu'à lui dire qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, si elle ne mourait pas d'une crise cardiaque sous ses yeux, il aurait été chanceux.

-On a… Elle est tombée enceinte…de moi. Elle devrait accoucher dans les semaines, si ce n'est les jours à venir.

Elle resta muette, ce qui n'était pas forcement bon signe. Elle le regarda, les joues rouges par la colère.

-Comment as-tu pu ?

-Je suis désolé.

Elle se leva, pris son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Jacob attrapa son poignet.

-Attend Evie !

Elle ne répondit pas, elle essaya de retirer son bras, mais il ne la lâchait pas, l'expression perdue et désolée gravée sur son visage

-Jacob, tu te rends compte que tu viens de trahir la Confrérie ? Tu m'as trahie !

-Tu ne comprends pas que tout est arrivé précipitamment, je ne pensais pas qu'on en serait là.

-Bien sûr que je comprends, mais c'est une Templière, et à un moment ou un autre, tu t'es retrouvé dans le même lit qu'elle ! Et je ne l'accepterais pas.

-Et si rien de tout ça n'existait ? Que m'aurait, tu dis, Evie ? Toi qui as toujours les sages paroles de notre père aux lèvres, que m'aurait-il dit ?

-Père n'a rien à voir !

-C'est parce qu'on est des Assassins qu'aujourd'hui, on se dispute, si je n'étais pas un Assassin, tu m'en aurais voulu ?

-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, et tu viens m'annoncer que je vais être tante du jour au lendemain.

-Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux !

Elle resta silencieuse. Jacob desserra sa prise et laissa tomber sa main sur le dossier d'une chaise, c'était la première qu'il le disait clairement, qu'il l'avouait. Evie garda les yeux fixés au sol, il se disputait, encore une fois.

-Écoute Evie, je vais devenir père et je compte aimer cet enfant tout autant que j'aime sa mère. Je les protégerais, au péril de ma vie s'il le faut, car c'est ma famille.

-Et bien, ne me compte pas parmi les membres de cette famille.

Les mots étaient durs, la porte d'entrée claqua et les tasses sur la table finirent par terre.

* * *

Le diner de ce soir fût particulièrement silencieux, Jacob tournait et retournait la nourriture dans son assiette, il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot sur sa dispute. Rachel ne lui avait rien demandé non plus, son visage suffisait à comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas se murer dans le silence, elle posa ses couverts, le faisant lever les yeux sur elle.

-Jacob… Qu'as-tu dit à ta sœur ?

-Que j'aimais une Templière, qu'elle était enceinte de moi… La vérité quoi…

-Non, tu ne lui as pas parlé de ma réelle situation.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je t'ai promis de rester muet sur ce sujet.

-Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus vraiment une Templière.

-Je t'ai connu comme telle.

Elle croisa ses bras, qu'il pouvait être borné. Il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est toi et l'enfant.

Il ne restait à peine qu'un mois avant que ce fameux jour n'arrive, Rachel était à la fois sereine mais terrifiée à l'idée de mal faire les choses où de mourir. Elle était encore jeune, devenir mère à vingt-deux ans lui aurait paru improbable il y a un an. Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui.

* * *

Assise sur le bord du lit, Rachel soufflait profondément le temps que la douleur s'estompe. Serrant les mains de Jacob, accroupi devant elle, elle se mordit la lèvre quand la contraction se fut plus douloureuse.

-Miss Nightingale ne devrait plus tarder, ça va aller.

Elle leva les yeux sur le brun qui souriait pour essayer de la rassurer. Dès que Rachel lui avait annoncé la venue du bébé, il avait couru demander à un des enfants de Clara, qu'il avait généreusement payé, d'aller chercher Florence.

-Rachel, tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, tu…

-Je vais parfaitement bien Jacob. Le coupa-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte, il lâcha ses mains pour aller ouvrir. C'est avec soulagement que l'infirmière rentra dans la maison.

-Miss Nightingale, je vous remercie d'avoir fait vite.

-Mr Frye, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Hum… C'est compliqué, le mieux c'est que vous veniez.

Elle le suivit, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il voulait. Florence avait déjà eu à soigner des plaies assez graves des Frye ou d'enfant qu'ils sauvaient d'usines, elle connaissait bien le cadet, toujours plus aventureux et casse-cou que sa sœur. Jacob ouvrit doucement la chambre et sourit à Rachel qui était toujours assise, les sourcils froncés et ses mains froissant le drap. Il avança vers elle suivit de l'infirmière qui dévisagea la Templière.

-Jacob, qui est-ce ?

-La mère de mon enfant.

-J'ai vu Miss Frye il y a un mois à peine, elle ne m'a jamais informée de cela.

-Parce qu'il y a un mois, Evie n'était pas au courant. Je vous promets que je vous expliquerai, mais pour l'instant je vous demande de bien vouloir la faire accoucher en sécurité.

Elle ne pouvait refuser, elle souffla et donna des instructions à l'Assassin qu'il suivit à la lettre et après de brèves présentations avec Rachel, elle l'aida à s'installer.

-On va pouvoir y aller Miss Jackson.

Rachel regarda Jacob, des serviettes dans les mains, il avait tant fait pour elle, aujourd'hui, c'était à elle d'être forte. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, passant sa main dans celle de la Templière, se forçant à garder le sourire malgré l'inquiétude.

-Je veux que vous preniez de grandes inspirations et que vous poussiez le plus fort possible pour que tout se passe bien. Surtout écoutez bien ce que je dis.

Elle acquiesça et lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle inspira, serra la main du brun et ferma les yeux pour appréhender la douleur. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si elle mourait ? Si l'enfant n'était pas viable ? Non, elle s'ôta ses idées noires de la tête. Tout allait très bien se passer. Jacob était là et bientôt, elle pourrait prendre dans ses bras celui qu'elle avait porté pendant de longs mois.

* * *

Son dernier cri de douleur lui arracha quelques larmes, écorchant sa gorge sèche et laissant s'évanouir ses muscles épuisés. Un immense sentiment de bien-être l'envahi. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le côté alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Jacob, souriant, sincèrement. Un bruit perçant se détacha du silence de la pièce, elle retint son souffle en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Il la quitta un instant et s'approcha de Miss Nightingale qui enlevait le sang de la figure du bébé. Il observa chaque geste qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui, le nourrisson dans les bras.

-C'est un petit garçon en parfaite santé Mr Frye.

Il prit doucement son fils enveloppé dans des linges, ses poings fermés, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

-Salut petit Frye. Dit-il en murmurant presque, ému.

Il leva ensuite les yeux sur la femme, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Je vous remercie.

Il se dirigea vers Rachel, il déposa le nourrisson sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle pleurait de soulagement. Caressant la joue de son fils paisible, elle répondit au sourire que le brun lui offrait.

-Tu as été merveilleuse… Chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Rachel somnolait, elle essayait de dormir, mais à chaque fois l'émotion du moment la maintenait réveillée. Elle avait donc arrêté d'essayer de dormir et observait Jacob, assis dans le fauteuil, son fils dans les bras, caressant de son index sa joue chaude et rouge. Il avait tant attendu ce moment et voilà qu'il est là. Tout c'était bien passé, Rachel et le bébé allait bien, il était heureux, simplement heureux. Il observa encore une fois le petit garçon, il semblait lui ressembler, ses quelques cheveux brun chocolat, ses fossettes, ses lèvres qui reflèterait surement le même sourire que son père... Il était magnifique, ses yeux émeraudes observant le visage Jacob. Rachel se redressa et il vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Miss Nightingale les avait quittés après avoir donné quelques consignes aux jeunes parents. Elle avait promis qu'elle repasserait pour voir si tout allait bien.

-Il est merveilleux. Déclara Jacob. On a fait du beau boulot.

Elle rigola doucement et embrassa l'Assassin avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'avais pensé à Isaac. Proposa Rachel.

-Isaac Frye, sourit-il, j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Hey ! Alors que pensez-vous de ça ? Isaac est un prénom que j'affectionne particulièrement, cela signifie "il a ri" ou "Dieu sourit". Ce qui en dit déjà long sur le caractère du petit.** **Alors je tiens à préciser que la concordance entre les prénoms par rapport à la mythologie n'est pas partout faite exprès xD ! Car oui Isaac, dans la mythologie hébraïque, est le père de Jacob, mais voilà j'adore ce prénom ! Et c'est en faisant des recherches que j'ai constaté que l'une des femmes de Jacob (mythologie toujours) s'appelait Rachel chose que je n'avais pas prévu xD !**

 **C'ÉTAIT LES EXPLICATIONS DE LAURYNE.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, car c'est vrai qu'il s'est passé plein de chose dans ce chapitre mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie que ça traine, Isaac a déjà quelques aventures de prévus mais pour cela il faut que j'en finisse avec cette fiction )**

 **De plus je commence à me caler un vrai style d'écriture qui me convient et qui devient naturel à présent, donc forcément un chapitre devient plus simple à écrire !**

 **Aller je vous dis à plus tard pour continuer l'histoire :3 !**


	15. Chapter 15

Le ciel virait petit à petit au rouge, orangé jusqu'au doré. Jacob esquissa un sourire en apercevant les paysage depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, autrefois son vieille appartement. Bientôt un an que ce chef d'œuvre se déroulait devant ses yeux, chaque soir. Il se leva de sa chaise et se décida à quitter le repaire du chef des Rooks. Fermant derrière lui, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers sa maison. Son éternel manteau d'Assassin sur le dos, il restait toujours aussi reconnaissable, le sauveur de Londres ne changeait pas aux yeux de cette grande cité. Pourtant il avait bien changé, une seconde responsabilité sur les épaules, une famille. Chose banale pour beaucoup, mais plus qu'important pour le brun.

Ouvrant la porte de la maison, il déposa sa veste sur un porte manteau et s'accroupi à l'entente des petits pas incertains qui résonnait dans le salon et allait vers l'entrée. Un petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Papa !

Les petites mains du brun, habillé d'une petite tunique courte déjà tachée et d'un pantalon aux genoux noirci, s'agrippèrent à la chemise de Jacob. Il embrassa le front de son fils en se relevant.

-Coucou mon garçon. Dit-moi, où est Maman ?

Isaac pointa le salon du doigt et ils suivirent cette direction. Les cheveux tressés, une simple robe aux teintes bleues couvrant sa peau mate, Rachel se détourna de la bibliothèque pour voir les deux bruns. Ils l'observaient avec le même regard, espiègle et plein de vie. Plus le temps passait, plus Isaac ressemblait à son père, ses cheveux bruns qui formait de petites boucles et ses joues rebondie lui donnait un visage d'ange. Pourtant ce n'était pas un Frye pour rien, il comptait déjà quelques frayeurs faites à ses parents, surtout depuis qu'il vadrouillait dans la maison à la recherche d'objet pour occuper ses petites mains.

Rachel alla embrasser son mari qui gardait leur fils dans les bras. Mari, oui, il y a de cela quelques mois ils s'étaient mariés, rien de grand, un simple mariage discret pour enfin ressembler à n'importe qu'elle famille de cette ville.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien d'exceptionnel, quelques papiers, deux trois cibles pour Freddy.

-Tu as reçu une lettre d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? De qui ?

-George je crois, je n'ai pas ouvert.

Il remit Isaac sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la table où était posée l'enveloppe. Tous les papiers concernant la confrérie devaient arriver à son bureau, cette adresse il ne l'avait confié qu'à George Westhouse, qui n'avait aucunement conscience de la présence de Rachel et Isaac, comme tous les autres membres de la confrérie d'ailleurs. Il supposait qu'Evie n'avait également rien dit, il en aurait eu des échos sinon. Il ouvrit la lettre et s'assit pour la lire.

 _Cher Jacob,_

 _Je tenais à t'écrire personnellement cette lettre. En effet depuis quelques temps, ton nom a été plusieurs fois retrouvé sur des lettres de Templier américain interceptées. Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à te localiser, il pense surement que tu as quitté Londres avec Evie._

 _Fais attention._

 _George W._

Il plia la lettre et regarda Rachel prendre Isaac pour aller le coucher. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Rachel maintenant, il y avait un être bien plus fragile à protéger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il arrive quelque chose à son fils, il en serait malade. Rester sur ses gardes, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Après avoir mis le papier dans sa poche, il rentra dans la chambre du petit garçon. La brune ferma les volets alors que Jacob se penchait pour embrasser le front du bébé.

-Bonne nuit mini Frye.

Il s'allongea après avoir « embrassé » la joue de son père qui remonta sa couverture. Puis les parents sortirent de la pièce pour le laisser s'endormir.

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta journée ?

-En effet, Clara est passée, elle m'a dit que la mercerie du quartier cherchait une nouvelle gérante.

Depuis quelques temps, Rachel cherchait un travail, elle détestait restée inactive et étant donné sa situation à présent de mère, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à repartir tuer des Templiers.

-C'est génial, tu n'as qu'à postuler.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et ils partirent diner. Tout était devenu une routine depuis quelques mois, ils avaient régulièrement la visite de Clara qui adorait embêter Jacob lorsqu'il jouait avec son fils, disant qu'il avait l'air plus idiot qu'avant. Frederick était également au courant, n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant jusqu'à présent, il affectionnait particulièrement le fils Frye qui était comme un neveu qu'on voit grandir et devant lequel on s'attendrit à chaque chose qu'il fait. Mais les véritables oncles et tantes d'Isaac, eux, n'avait pas donné signe de vies au brun. C'était compréhensible, ils devaient avoir beaucoup à faire et puis Evie n'avait surement pas envie de lui adresser le moindre mot. Un peu plus d'un an s'était écoulé, une année totalement différente des autres.

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, Isaac sur ses genoux jouant à froisser une feuille de papier, Jacob reposa sa plume dans l'encre. Il prit la feuille qu'il plia soigneusement après avoir vérifié que l'encre était sèche et la rangea dans une enveloppe. Il inscrit l'adresse de George Westhouse et poussa la lettre sur le coin de la table. Il avait rédigé une réponse à son ancien mentor pour qu'il soit au courant qu'il ferait plus attention dorénavant à ses arrières. Le petit brun, ne manquant pas d'idée pour faire comme son père, tendit sa main vers l'encrier. Mais Jacob est un Assassin et réagir rapidement était une de ses facultés, et même s'il pouvait parfois prédire les actions de ses adversaires, difficile de faire de même avec un petit garçon d'un an et quelques mois. Il écarta donc le pot et sourit au bambin.

\- Quelle idée as-tu en tête petit vagabond ?

Il eut en réponse un rire et des petites mains réclamant à ce qu'on le prenne dans les bras. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte du petit appartement. L'Assassin se leva en asseyant Isaac par terre avant de lui passer la main dans les cheveux et d'aller ouvrir. C'est sans réel surprise qu'il ouvrit à Frederick Abberline.

-Freddy !

-Bonjour Jacob.

Il l'invita à rentrer et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour revenir avec deux tasses. L'inspecteur, qui avait toujours une expression si sérieuse sur le visage, se mit à sourire tendrement à la vue du garçon qui avait repris avec concentration le déchirement de la feuille.

-Je ne savais pas que tu emmenais Isaac au bureau.

-Je suis bien obligé, Rachel a décidé de trouver un travail, alors en attendant que je m'arrange avec Clara, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe.

Il versa du thé dans les deux petits récipients et s'installa sur une des chaises en gardant un œil sur son fils.

-Sinon, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Hum… J'ai reçu une lettre de ta sœur.

Jacob leva brusquement les yeux sur le moustachu qui sirotait son thé. Il ravala sa salive et posa calmement ses mains sur le bois.

-Evie ?

-Oui, je lui avais demandé précédemment si elle m'autorisait à ce que je te donne des nouvelles d'elle. Elle a tenu à ce que je t'annonce la naissance de ton neveu.

Jacob haussa un sourcil, en attendant plus.

-Henry et Evie l'ont nommé Elliot, il est né il y a quelques mois à peine, en pleine santé.

Un vague sourire flotta sur son visage, sa jumelle était devenu mère, ça le rendait heureux et triste de l'apprendre d'Abberline. Il savait qu'ils entrainaient une communication régulière mais n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus et Frederick ne lui en parlait que très rarement.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je lui écrirais.

-Vraiment ? Jacob, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Freddy, c'est ma sœur. Je veux lui dire moi-même que je suis heureux d'avoir un neveu.

Par simple principe, pour ne pas faire comme elle et renier sa famille il lui écrirait, de sa propre main.

* * *

Lorsque Rachel rentra dans la petite maison, vers dix-huit heures, c'est un Jacob assoupi dans le canapé et un Isaac visiblement déjà couché qu'elle retrouva. Souriante, elle alla embrasser son fils qui était bien couché et déjà endormi puis revenu pour diner. Elle commença à manger lorsque l'Assassin rentra dans la cuisine, encore endormi. S'étirant, il tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

-Comment a été votre journée ?

-Bien, Frederick est passé au bureau.

-Oh ? Que voulait-il ?

-Evie et Henry ont eu un fils.

-Tu es serieux ?

Il hocha la tête et commença à lui expliquer tout ce que lui avait dit l'inspecteur. Elle déposa ses couverts et croisa ses bras.

-Tu comptes vraiment lui écrire ?

-Oui ? Pourquoi ? Dit-il un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

-Pour rien, je suis juste contente que tu te décides enfin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il, l'air faussement froissé.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elle l'incitait à prendre sa plume et à lui envoyer une lettre, en vain, reportant toujours la chose au lendemain.

-Evidemment. Rigola-t-elle.

-Je vais même commencer dès demain matin.

-Je vois que Mr Frye est motivé.

-Il l'est, en effet.

Il prit son assiette et embrassa Rachel au passage. Le diner se termina aussi calmement qu'il avait commencé et le couple se retrouva dans la chambre parentale. Assis sur le bord du lit Jacob retirait ses chaussures tandis Rachel terminait de se coiffer.

-Tu sais que ça va faire deux ans que je te connais. Déclara Jacob.

-Et ?

-Je t'aime toujours autant.

La brune se posta en face de son mari. Les bras croisés, elle vit le sourire forgé sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Jacob Frye, quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête ?

-Pourquoi tout de suite les accusations ?

Il attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Parce que je te connais.

-Vraiment ?

Elle l'embrassa et passa les mains sous sa chemise, collant sa poitrine à son torse. Après quelques minutes de baiser, elle recula.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma journée.

-Ca ne peux pas at-.

Elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Devine qui est la nouvelle gérante de la mercerie ? Dit-elle fièrement.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir ? La fille qui nous a demandé sa route l'autre jour ? Tu sais la blonde.

La mine blasée de sa femme fit rire l'Assassin. Il prit ses mains et approcha son visage. Son souffle effleura les lèvres de la brune.

-Je rigole. Ca ne pouvait être que toi celle qui aurait ce poste.

-Et comment tu pouvais en être sûre ?

-Mon instinct.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorqué et l'embrassa en laissant glissé les mains le long de sa taille.

Il s'était posé une question il y a quelques mois, Isaac endormit dans ses bras, si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé que serait-il maintenant ? Surement pas père et encore moins fâché avec Evie. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser à vrai dire, il était heureux comme ça.

-Je t'aime… Chuchota Rachel en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

* * *

 **Encore un long chapitre avec plein de Daddy Jacob ! *Va vomir un arc en ciel et des petits chats trop mignon*.**

 **Je ne perds pas de vu l'histoire avec les Templiers qui pourchasse Rachel, elle avance, lentement, car je veux finir d'introduire correctement Isaac et la relation de Jacob et Rachel, Autant vous dire que d'ici un ou deux chapitres, la bagarre risque de revenir, j'en dis pas plus ! Au passage ça se prononce Izahak, car j'en connais certain qui disait Issak (non je ne te vise pas Mai', 'bsolument pas x3).**

 **Allé ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :P**


	16. Chapter 16

Londres, Maison des Fryes, 25 juin 1875, 22:36

Des balades nocturnes, il n'en avait pas fait qu'une. S'extirper discrètement de son lit alors que Rachel était endormie, jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son fils, âgé de cinq ans maintenant et de sortir enfin. Respirer l'air frais de la nuit, grimper sur les toits et simplement laisser passer le temps. Se remémorer celui où il avait sauvé Londres avec sa sœur, il y a sept ans. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, alors qu'habituellement c'était la nostalgie qui l'incitait à quitter l'espace d'une ou deux heures sa maison, là c'était plus son instinct qui lui retournait le cerveau.

Assis dans le canapé, les mains dans les cheveux, Jacob n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, surpris par de l'agitation à une telle heure, il se redressa et avança lentement vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Isaac aux yeux fatigués.

-Papa ?

Relâchant sa garde, il s'accroupit en face du garçon.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Isaac ?

-Je ne sais pas... Toi aussi tu ne dors pas ?

Il sourit gentiment et pris son fils dans ses bras.

-Non, mais ne t'en fais pas. Par contre j'aimerai bien que tu essaye de t'endormir, tu as eu une longue journée.

-Tu sais que Clara m'a dit que Tante Evie et toi, vous aviez sauvez Londres !

-Ah bon ? Clara t'a dit ça ?

-Oui et plein d'autre chose !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Isaac et l'allongea dans son lit. Le petit brun posa la tête sur son oreiller et observa son père sortir après qu'il l'ai embrassé sur le front.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je la verrai un jour Tante Evie ?

Il lâcha la poignée et réfléchi un instant.

-J'espère, j'espère sincèrement fiston.

Il acquiesça et remonta sa couverture.

-Bonne nuit Isaac.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla dans l'entrée. Il enfila rapidement son manteau et quitta la maisonnée. Il marcha dans les rues sans vraiment sens puis il se dirigea vers son appartement et bureau. Ce n'était pas très loin et il ne mit que quelques minutes à si rendre. Les escaliers montés, il s'apprêta à déverrouiller mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle l'était déjà. Jacob mordit sa lèvre inférieur et ouvrit doucement, sortant un revolver qu'il pointa devant lui. Il repoussa la porte avec son pied et avança dans l'obscurité, un coup d'œil sur le bureau, quelques papier semblait avoir été déplacé. Un parfum féminin planait, un parfum que les londoniennes ne portaient pas. Une lumière s'alluma dans la chambre et il se retourna brusquement. Il se colla contre la cloison de la chambre, sa main sur la poignée et doigt sur la gâchette.

-Qui est là ? Dit il froidement.

Il entendit des pas, il serra un peu plus le métal.

-Je vais le dire une dernière fois clairement, je suis armé, alors vous allez me dire qui vous êtes où je tire.

Il entendit quelque chose être posé sur un meuble.

-Jacob, c'est moi. Dit une voix féminine.

Il retint son souffle, il reconnaissait cette voix.

-Jacob, c'est Evie.

Il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes de plus, il laissa tomber son arme et ouvrit la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était bien elle, ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon, sa tenue d'assassin sur le dos et sa lame posée sur la commode. Jacob gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, ne sachant que faire.

-Mais… Tu étais en Indes. Que fais-tu là ? Comment tu es rentrée ? Et Henry est av…

-Hé, je ne suis pas habituées à ce que tu me poses autant de question.

Il rigola et alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Il lui avait envoyé la lettre pour la félicité de la naissance de son fils, mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. Il n'avait pas l'envie de lui en vouloir, elle était là, c'est tous qui comptait. Il relâcha son étreinte et l'invita à aller s'asseoir.

-Bon, alors comment tu es rentrée ? Tu m'avais bien rendu le double, non ?

-Oui, mais j'en avais fait faire une autre avec. Au cas où. Je ne savais pas où aller, le bureau de Frederick est fermé à cette heure.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Londres ?

-Je suis venu te voir, mon neveu également, faire connaissance, mais surtout, je voulais t'avertir.

-De ?

-Beatriz Clarks, tu connais ce nom ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Elle te recherche, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ton nom est sur toute les lettres d'assassinat qu'elle envoie. Pour l'instant elle croie que tu es en Indes.

Il se leva et alla se poser derrière son bureau. Assis sur sa chaise, il tira un tiroir.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ils nous ont attaqués, chez nous… Jacob, dis moi, pourquoi elle te cherche toi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas recherchée, en règle général, quand on a voulu tuer l'un de nous deux l'autre était tout autant la cible.

Il sortit plusieurs lettre qu'il disposa sur le bureau.

-Beatriz Clarks est la mère de Rachel, ma femme. George m'a envoyé plus d'une lettre pour m'avertir.

-Tu t'es marié ?

-Oui, Freddy ne te l'a pas dit ?

-On évitait ce sujet, tu es donc mariée à cette Tem…

-Ce n'est pas une Templière. La coupa-t-il.

Il se leva, les mains sur le bois et son regard planté dans celui à la fois similaire et différent de sa jumelle.

-Elle ne l'a jamais été. C'était une traître, son père l'était aussi. Sa couverture a été révélé, j'ai essayé de les protéger, alors maintenant je suis rechercher au même titre que Rachel.

-Qu'elle est le rapport avec Beatrix ?

-C'est compliqué, honnêtement je pensais qu'on parlerait d'autre chose.

Evie esquissa un sourire à son frère et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre.

-Henry et moi avons eu un fils.

-Je sais, Freddy m'a mis au courant. Elliot c'est ça ?

-Oui. J'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai pas eu le courage de te répondre. Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle se retourna, quelques larmes sur ses joues qui avait légèrement bronzée depuis qu'elle était en Indes. Elle avait changé, ses traits c'était légèrement durcis avec le temps, sa tenue d'Assassin n'était plus celle anglaise, elle était bleu et ornée de motifs Indiens. Jacob aussi avait changé, plus mentalement que physiquement. Il était devenu enfin responsable, réfléchi et faisait réellement attention à la conséquence de ses actes.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit.

Il n'avait vu que rarement sa sœur pleurer, à la mort de leur père, quand il lui avait annoncer qu'il allait devenir père et aujourd'hui. A chaque fois c'était douloureux, voir la personne qui a compté le plus cher à ses yeux pendant de longues années, qui a toujours été là dans les meilleurs et pires instants, verser des larmes lui faisait de la peine. Il s'avança et ouvrit ses bras où elle se logea sans hésiter.

-C'est pas grave. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais été très malin.

Elle rigola et recula.

-Parle moi de ta petite famille. Dit-elle

-Le mieux c'est que tu les rencontres.

-Isaac, tu m'as dit que tu as vu Papa hier soir ?

Isaac était assis dans le canapé, les mains dans celle de sa mère accroupi devant lui. Il hocha la tête et regarda Rachel dans les yeux. Il était environ cinq heures du matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Jacob n'était pas là, il était partit avec juste son manteau. Elle en était sure, il n'était pas venu se coucher et s'il était partit en mission il aurait pris sa lame. Elle se leva et posa les mains sur ses hanches, soufflant pour se calmer.

-Il va revenir Papa ?

-Bien sur mon chéri.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit son fils dans ses bras, passant les mains dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Tu sais que ton Papa revient toujours, pas vrai ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et descendit des genoux de Rachel.

-Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir. Je viendrais te chercher quand il sera rentré, d'accord ?

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il courut vers sa chambre. Rachel croisa ses bras, fixant la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre sur son mari. A croire que la magie existe, la poignée fini par tourner, elle se leva précipitamment et sauta dans les bras de Jacob.

-Mais où étais-tu ?

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sourit. L'Assassin se retourna vers la femme qui le suivait.

-Rachel, je te présente Evie, ma sœur.

 **Désolé de cette longue attente ! Mais, j'ai changé de PC (mon Dieu qu'il est bien *^*), ensuite j'ai fait la découverte (oui 30ans après) de THE WALKING DEAD. J'en suis à la moitié de la saison 3 et on va dire que ça m'a bouffé pas mal de temps XD.**

 **Et puis bon, j'avais un peu de mal à écrire x'). J'ai peur de faire un Jacob ou une Evie OOC, mais bon je pense y être enfin parvenu !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de sortir la suite ce soir ou demain ;). On arrive bientôt au chapitre 20 et je dois dire que je suis triste de bientôt finir, même il me reste beaucoup à écrire ! Et puis je suis super contente de voir autant de personne suivre cette histoire, ça me touche ! Merci !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


End file.
